A Mulher da Boate
by keninn
Summary: Quando o amor pode surgir? Ninguém é capaz de descobrir quando, somente acontece na hora e momento certo! E assim foi com Itachi Uchiha. Ele se viu perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher. Mas, nem tudo o que reluz é ouro. E ele só soube disso depois do destino o pregar uma peça.
1. Capítulo I

**Oil! Tudo bem com você!**

 **Espero que sim!**

 **Então, eu gosto muito do casal Itachi e Hinata. Por isso, eu escrevi essa estória.**

 **Ela está postada em outros sites de leitura. Então, keninn, Kekehyuugachan, Kelly chan e Kellyfarias641 são a mesma pessoa, eu. Caso não sejam esses nomes, podem denunciar. Obrigada!**

 **Ela é de minha total autoria (menos os personagens né rsrs), mas recebo ajuda da minha querida beta. Amanda! Bjss linda!**

 **Ela é quem me ajuda com meus erros gramaticais.**

 **Obrigada por acessar a minha estória.**

 **Até as notas finais!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha mantinha seus olhos negros fixos na tela do computador, quando ouviu o som de batidas na porta de seu escritório. Desprendeu sua atenção do aparelho e se moveu na cadeira giratória ao mesmo tempo em que dava autorização para entrada.

"Com licença, senhor Uchiha." A voz de uma mulher ecoou pelo escritório.

"O que aconteceu?" O homem falou, observando sua secretária adentrar o recinto.

"Senhor, o que eu devo fazer? Ele continua te esperando."

O moreno se posicionou nas costas do assento, levou sua mão à nuca e a massageou. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por parcelas de segundos. Sua vida não tinha sossego desde que assumira a presidência da empresa, há dois anos.

"Deixe-o entrar, Hinata." disse.

Ele viu Hinata balançar a cabeça positivamente e sair da sala para contatar a sua resposta. Para o Uchiha, sua funcionária parecia ser uma mulher modesta. Trabalhava naquela empresa há quatro anos, dois deles junto a seu pai, Fugaku. Este foi o indicador para torná-la sua secretária dois anos atrás.

A Zona Masculina, como se chamava a empresa, era o bebê de seu pai. Ele a construiu do zero, tornando-a uma prestigiada organização no ramo da moda masculina. E agora, o primogênito tinha o dever de fazê-la elevar-se ainda mais.

"Itachi, odeio quando você me evita. Sabia que…" Um homem havia entrado como um furacão. Itachi sabia muito bem que seu irmão adorava chamá-lo pelo nome na empresa, o que não era permitido.

"Vice-presidente, sabe muito bem que não pode me chamar por esse nome aqui." Falou, mesmo sabendo que não faria nenhum efeito sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Mas, ele precisava lembrá-lo disso.

"Oras! Você sabe muito bem que eu não cumpro essas ordens idiotas!" Sasuke disse, dirigindo-se à cadeira perto da mesa de seu irmão mais velho.

"Estamos na empresa. Não devemos…"

"Tá, tá. Eu sei! Mas, eu tenho uma notícia importante para te contar."

"E o que aconteceu de tão importante?"

"Perdemos todo o nosso investimento em uma das empresas da Bolsa de Valores." Sasuke disse, estendendo papeis em direção ao mais velho na sala.

"Como assim?!" exclamou o presidente, agarrou de imediato a resma para verificar a veracidade daquele acontecimento. Depois de analisar cada informação, ele abandonou as folhas e perguntou.

"Como isso aconteceu, assim, de uma hora para outra?" O tom de sua voz se elevou.

"As auditórias não eram verídicas." O vice-presidente apoiou seu corpo na cadeira e juntou as mãos.

"Maquiaram a contabilidade…" Itachi passou as mãos pelos cabelos e pegou o telefone o trazendo até o ouvido. "Hinata, traga-me o balanço geral. O mais rápido possível."

Após receber uma confirmação, o moreno colocou o aparelho no gancho, abaixou a cabeça rudemente e molhou os lábios meio ressecados. Suas mãos foram até o cabelo os puxando devagar. Precisava de apenas alguns milésimos para poder se acalmar. Suspirou e retornou com sua postura ereta.

"Inicie um processo contra essa organização, o mais rápido possível!" O mais velho disse, ajeitando seu terno e gravata.

"O mais rápido possível." O mais novo cruzou os braços e afinou a voz ao dizer. Em seguida, direcionou um olhar duro ao irmão. "Você me fez esperar esse tempo todo! Agora, eu tenho que me apressar."

Itachi assistiu Sasuke lhe dar as costas e continuar falando sobre coisas que não foi capaz de distinguir. Fechou os olhos ao escutar o estrondo da porta de sua sala fechar com o tamanho do impacto. Lembrou-se das brigas que os dois tinham quando crianças. Não havia mudado muita coisa. A única diferença era que eles faziam as pazes mais rápido e não se socavam mais. No entanto, as discussões estavam mais frequentes.

"Senhor Uchiha!" A voz leve de Hinata o chamou por trás da porta.

"Entre."

"Aqui está o que me pediu." Andou até a mesa de madeira e repousou as folhas. "Mais alguma coisa?"

Durante o tempo em que a assistente esperava uma réplica de seu chefe, o barulho da porta se abrindo inundou a área novamente. Logo, a presença de Sasuke era, mais uma vez, existente no local.

"Com licença." ela disse, apressando o passo para a saída.

Assim que a funcionária se retirou, Itachi tratou de segurar os papeis e os ajeitar em suas mãos. Sasuke andou rumo a mesa, até alcançar a lateral de uma das cadeiras à sua frente.

"O que você quer agora?" disse Itachi.

"Vim saber se checou o contrato?"

"Chequei e te mandei pelo e-mail. Não recebeu?" Elevou, ao seu campo de visão, os documentos que segurava enquanto respondia àquela pergunta.

"Eu não sabia que você iria me mandar pelo e-mail. Como você gosta do documento físico, pensei que iria mandar a Hinata levar à minha sala." Sasuke cruzou os braços, indicando que iria permanecer na sala.

Algum tempo mais tarde, Itachi parou de ler as papeladas, quando percebeu a figura do irmão ainda em seu recinto. Cerrou suas sobrancelhas ao constatar o silêncio repentino dele. Levantou seu olhar para onde Sasuke se encontrava e o viu olhando para si, mais especificamente para as folhas em suas mãos. Com curiosidade, girou os documentos e observou seu verso. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu em confusão ao ver uma revista. Apanhou-a meio confuso. Visualizou-a rapidamente e notou se tratar de uma revista sobre festas e boates.

Sasuke lançou um olhar malicioso para seu irmão enquanto um sorriso de canto completava sua expressão.

"Você anda bem ocupado, não é?" A voz irônica dele inundou os ouvidos do presidente. "Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar."

"Eu não estava vendo isso!"

"Claro que não, até escondeu por debaixo dos documentos." disse o vice-presidente. "Por que não continua lendo? Talvez ache um lugar para se divertir. Você precisa, está acabado!"

"Ei! Eu não estou acabado!"

"Olhe-se no espelho e depois venha falar comigo." Sasuke pousou a mão na cadeira. "Então, era por causa disso que você não quis me atender."

"Sasuke eu…"

"Eu não vou reclamar de nada." Levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. "Quem diria, o Itachi certinho está querendo se divertir na balada! Olha, te recomendo a Boate Love. É a minha favorita." comunicou risonho, como se revelasses um segredo.

Após a divulgação do mais novo, ele dera um pequeno tapa nas costas da cadeira e se pôs a sair. Itachi girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seu irmão era muito diferente dele. Ele sempre era o mais estudioso e responsável, encarregado de ser substituto do seu pai. Sasuke, o mais extrovertido, aproveitando a vida, possuindo a liberdade de escolher.

Balançou a cabeça para retirar tais pensamentos. Resolveu que seria melhor pensar como a bendita revista poderia ter chegado ao seu alcance.

"Talvez Hinata a tenha trazido nos documentos sem perceber." Pensou alto, mas ele estava completamente sozinho.

Retornou a visualizar a revista. Segurou ainda mais forte as folhas cheias de imagens entre as mãos. De repente, uma vontade surpreendente o dominou e sem receio a abriu. Quando o fez, ela se escancarou em uma página amassada. Seu interesse aumentou e se viu já ajeitando a tal folha. Leu algumas frases e pensou que Sasuke realmente tinha razão. Suspirou e se levantou da cadeira giratória. Arrumou todos os papeis e documentos desligando computador.

"Uma vez não vai fazer mal." disse, assim que pegou sua maleta e saiu de seu escritório.

Já fora de sua sala, Itachi arrumava a roupa que vestia ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava da mesa de Hinata.

"Hinata, estou saindo mais cedo. Então…" parou de comentar quando colocou sua visão onde sua secretária trabalhava.

Encontrou Sasuke escorado sobre a mesa, com os cotovelos, com toda sua atenção voltada para Hinata. Enquanto a mesma se encontrava digitando no teclado do computador, totalmente vidrada no que fazia. Itachi arqueou as sobrancelhas e se prestou a andar em direção a eles. Ao estar em uma distância regularmente próxima, conseguiu notar um brilho diferente nos olhos ônix do irmão. E essa descoberta não cheirava bem.

"Você não deveria estar na sua sala, Sasuke?"

"Vice-presidente." replicou e se voltou até seu irmão. "Eu estava indo, mas esqueci um documento importante e vim buscá-lo."

"Esqueceu?" falou, mostrando seu olhar desconfiado.

"Aqui está senhor Uchiha." Hinata avisou, segurando duas folhas grampeadas em direção ao vice-presidente.

Sasuke agarrou os papeis e depois olhou em direção ao presidente.

"Satisfeito?"

"Hum… Depois teremos uma conversa." comunicou sério.

Essa situação deveria ser evitada. Não gostaria de perder o controle e muito menos demitir Hinata, seria um desperdício. Se seu irmão realmente estiver interessado por ela, as coisas deveriam mudar. Mas, deixaria para pensar naquele assunto em outra ocasião.

Observou seu irmão se despedir de sua secretária e aos poucos ir sumindo de sua vista. Ainda com os olhos presos no local por onde Sasuke havia passado, Itachi pronunciou.

"Hinata." No mesmo instante, a cabeça de sua fiel funcionária se virou para encará-lo. "Estou indo, quando terminar tudo, poder ir embora."

A resposta dela fora simplesmente um balançar de cabeça positivamente para, em seguida desejar:

"Boa noite senhor."

* * *

 **Oi!**

 **Se você leu até aqui, isso significa que você gostou?!**

 **O que achou do capítulo!**

 **Mais uma vez, obrigada por ler minha estória!**

 **Deixe seu comentário! O que você gostou o que não gostou. Estou aberta para sugestões!**

 **Só deixando um recadinho. Plágio é crime!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo. Vou determinar uma data certa para postar os capítulos.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Oi pessoal!**

 **Como vão vocês? Espero que tudo bem!**

 **Desculpe por demorar, passei por um período de provas na Universidade, mas graças a Deus consegui passar!**

 **Obrigada por terem lido minha estória e por ter continuado comigo.**

 **Agradeço a por estar seguindo minha estória! Bjss de luz!**

 **A** **Jlia527** **e OoOTuttyOoO por favoritarem e seguirem a minha estória! Bjss de luz!**

 **E também a JaqueXD, por ter comentado! Bjss de luz!**

 **Estou muito feliz de encontrar pessoas que gostam de Itahina. Amo vocês! S2**

 **Nas notas finais eu vou explicar como vão acontecer as postagens.**

 **Ah! JaqueXD,** **eu vou responder ao seu comentário nas notas finais tá legal! Beijos!**

 **Sem mais delongas, vamos para o capítulo II**

 **Aproveitem!**

* * *

A praia de Copacabana era ainda mais bonita à luz do luar, pensou Itachi. Enquanto mantinha as mãos no volante do seu carro negro, deixou-se admirar a paisagem por alguns instantes. A pequena linha horizontal formada pela água, a maneira como as luzes dos postes brilhavam para mostrar a areia pálida do local. Porém, o maior charme era aquela calçada cheia de movimento, parecendo ter vida como as ondas do mar.

Retirou sua atenção do ambiente e prestou atenção na avenida. Ao final dela, seguiu reto e girou na segunda esquina à direita. Desacelerou o automóvel ao perceber estar perto da boate, a qual seu próprio irmão indicou. Estacionou seu carro em uma das vagas. Retirou a chave e saiu do veículo, exalando o cheiro da colônia malbec, impregnando tudo ao seu redor.

Em seu corpo, peças de uma das coleções da empresa, composta por uma camisa cinza, calça negra e sapatos cinza escuro. Para completar o visual, seu cabelo meio comprido e negro estava molhado.

Mesmo sabendo que haviam seguranças, trancou a porta do carro e ligou o alarme. Guardou o chaveiro no bolso e com a outra mão, alisou os cabelos. Umedeceu os lábios e começou a caminhar. A cada passo, suas mãos arranjavam alguma coisa para fazer como: mexer nos cabelos, desamassar a roupa ou verificar se as chaves estavam em seu bolso. Há poucos metros do lugar, resolveu parar e avaliar.

A primeira coisa que se destacou em sua visão foram os nomes Boate Love piscando acima da porta de entrada do local. Também haviam luminárias ao redor das suas paredes. Deu uma inspirada forte, colocou os dedos da mão direita no passador da calça e disse.

"Nada mal."

Andou até a pequena fila formada na frente da entrada. Reconheceu duas, das cinco pessoas a sua frente. Mandou-lhes um sorriso desajeitado e ficou à espera de sua vez. Lançou a cabeça para o céu para se distrair. Viu duas estrelas brilharem no meio da escuridão. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios finos, raramente conseguia enxergar estrelas.

A fila, aos poucos, foi diminuindo e logo já era sua vez. À frente da porta, situava-se um homem moreno, alto e musculoso. Usava óculos escuros que escondiam os olhos. Ele segurava uma prancheta e uma caneta prateada, muito elegante na opinião de Itachi.

"Nome."

A voz grossa do rapaz alcançou seus ouvidos e fez Itachi quase abrir a boca de susto. Entre toda a situação, notou que o tal segurança sequer o olhara ao lhe fazer a pergunta. Limpou a garganta num pigarro e passou os dedos pelos fios dos cabelos ainda meio molhados.

"Itachi Uchiha." falou.

"Uchiha?" O homem levantou a cabeça. "Você é parente de Sasuke Uchiha?" pronunciou para em seguida lançar a caneta contra a prancheta.

Sua sobrancelha levantou. O som daquele impacto, para Itachi, pareceu um aviso nada agradável. Ergueu os olhos para encarar o homem a sua frente.

"Sim, sou irmão dele."

Após sua resposta, o grandalhão começou a abrir espaço e finalmente liberar a passagem com uma alegria eminente em sua face.

"Pode entrar." Ouviu-o dizer.

Com o choque de ter recebido tal retorno, sua expressão facial se transformou em uma careta. Continuou parado, vendo o funcionário da casa noturna sorrir em sua direção. Balançou a cabeça e puxou a carteira, tirou quatro notas de cem e as direcionou para o rapaz.

"Não precisa pagar." O indivíduo declarou para o Uchiha.

"Por que isso?" Replicou, seu tom de voz demostrava curiosidade.

"Digamos que... Sasuke Uchiha é o nosso melhor cliente." falou o segurança, dando um pequeno riso.

Claro! Eu já deveria saber. Aliás, foi ele quem me recomendou essa porcaria! Pensou Itachi, atravessando a brecha oferecida de bom grado. Passou pela porta de vidro fumê e percorreu um corredor escuro até, finalmente, estar dentro da boate.

Ao pôr sua visão no local pela primeira vez, seus olhos foram atacados pela iluminação intensa. Colocou o braço na frente de suas vistas tentando protegê-la. Seus ouvidos quase estouravam com as fortes batidas da música. O cheiro daquele lugar era uma mistura de perfumes e bebidas. Quando se adaptou com às luzes, permitiu-se analisar tudo. Reconheceu, no centro, a pista de dança. Nela, já existiam algumas pessoas e casais dançando. Desceu o degrau e começou a perambular o ambiente a procura de um bar. Examinou à sua esquerda e encontrou algumas mesas, já ocupadas. Pôs-se a investigar à sua direita e o alivio o tomou ao se deparar com o que queria. Foi direto se sentar em um dos bancos vazios.

O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Refletiu Itachi ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava no banco giratório de madeira e chamava o barman, o qual se engraçava com umas mulheres.

"Quero um uísque." Itachi pediu.

Viu o barman balançar a cabeça e se virar para pegar uma garrafa e um copo. Com isso, o moreno decidiu mudar sua atenção às pessoas ao redor. Seus olhos ônix detalharam tudo naquele lugar, cada coisa, cada pessoa. No entanto, sua atenção foi retirada.

"Aqui está seu drink senhor."

Como se fosse um comando, Itachi se virou e agarrou o copo. Tomou toda a bebida de uma só vez, daquela forma, poderia fazê-lo se animar e tentar curtir o momento. Soltou o recipiente vazio e pediu mais um.

Sentiu seu corpo começar a relaxar ao beber, pelas suas contas, o terceiro copo de uísque. Jogou, pela quarta vez, o copo em direção ao rapaz do bar. Nem precisou falar mais nada, uma vez que o funcionário já sabia o seu pedido. Logo, outro drink já se encontrava ao seu alcance. Segurou-o quase no mesmo instante em que o puseram perto de si. Sem ingerir nenhuma gota do líquido, Itachi se movimentou para dar as costas ao balcão e o usar como encosto. Quando achou uma posição agradável, permitiu-se tomar um gole da bebida.

Como se um imã o atraísse, sua visão foi em direção a entrada da boate. Manteve o olhar fixo na abertura como se não existisse nada melhor para observar. E justamente, naquele momento, alguém lhe retirou toda a concentração. Autorizou estudá-la da cabeça aos pés. Contemplou cada movimento e se deslumbrou com a harmonia de sua beleza.

Fascinou-se com os cabelos, que mais pareciam uma noite estrelada. O vestido negro dispunha de poucos brilhos na parte superior, este mostrava adequadamente as curvas sinuosas da mulher. Os lábios carnudos estavam tingidos de um vermelho semelhante ao vinho que pareciam pedir para saboreá-los. A maquiagem destacou o brilho claro dos olhos.

Itachi reparou melhor nela tentando captar mais detalhes e suspeitou conhecê-la de outro lugar. Todavia, não lembrava de onde. Acompanhou-a com o olhar até a perder de vista ao se misturar pela multidão. Apressou-se em procurar a tal mulher e encontrou-a em um canto mais afastado da pista de dança. Ela conversava, animadamente, com um rapaz. O diálogo entre os dois durou um certo tempo até que ela o conduziu, no ritmo da canção, para dançar.

Ainda sentado no banco de madeira, o Uchiha reparou a rapidez da tal moça em rodear o pescoço do rapaz e remexer o corpo, encostando-o devagar ao dele, no ritmo da música. Viu também a forma como ela girava o corpo para dar as costas ao parceiro, enquanto ele cravava as mãos em seus quadris. Nessa ocasião, ela ficou de frente para Itachi e, por milésimos de segundos, os olhos claros abriram e miraram a íris ônix dele. Testemunhou-a soltar um sorriso em sua direção e depois continuar a dançar com o rapaz. Demorou apenas alguns minutos para a mulher encostar o rosto ao pé do ouvido do outro.

Para Itachi, os dois pareciam conversar sobre algo divertido, porque o formato de risada apareceu nos lábios deles.

Depois desse fato, não demorou muito e eles acabaram se afastando. Porém, o tal indivíduo, continuava com uma das mãos na cintura dela enquanto, com a outra, entregava-lhe o que parecia ser um pedaço de papel. Ela o pegou sorridente e se despediu lhe dando um beijo na lateral do rosto.

Com a despedida finalizada, Itachi teve o privilégio de vê-la concentrar o olhar em si. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior e deu seu primeiro passo em sua direção. Passo por passo ela se aproximava, em meio a essa caminhada, enxergou-a guardar o papel entre o tecido da roupa e do sutiã.

O Uchiha se entusiasmou ao ver tal cena. Em sua boca se formou o seu famoso sorriso de lado. Sentiu o efeito da bebida se instalar em seu corpo e principalmente em seu cérebro. Mal conhecia a mulher e já começava a ter pensamentos insanos.

"Se eu continuar assim, não vou me aguentar." falou baixo, vendo que a mulher se encontrava perto.

* * *

 **Oi galera!**

 **Como prometi, voltei para falar das postagens dos próximos capítulos.**

 **Eu serei totalmente sincera com vocês.**

 **Então, como eu falei no capítulo anterior, eu estou trabalhando com a minha beta.**

 **Eu já tenho cinco capítulos prontinho e betados. Então esses cinco, eu irei postar a cada duas ou três semanas.**

 **Nada fora desse prazo. Tudo bem?** **Ah! Eles serão postados pelo horário da noite.**

 **Continuando com a explicação.**

 **Depois que eu postar os cinco, eu não vou ter como dar uma data definitiva pra vocês com relação os próximos. Porque os outros capítulos precisam passar pela betagem antes de serem postados.**

 **Obrigada por lerem minha estória e me desculpo mais uma vez pela demora.**

 **Até o próximo! Bjss de luz!**

 **Resposta ao comentário de JaqueXD**

 **Oi JaqueXD, somos duas então! Eu morro de amores pelo Itachi e adoro a Hinata!** **Eu estou super feliz e lisonjeada por ter merecido um comentário seu, sério, obrigada de coração! Então, essa revista... Vamos ver o porquê disso, rsrs. Pode ter certeza, muitas coisas vão acontecer entre esses três! rsrs. Perdoe-me pela mega demora, mas agora, eu vou conseguir cumprir os prazos que eu dei. Quero agradecer de coração por seu comentário e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjss de luz! Até o próximo!**


	3. Capítulo III

**Oi pessoal! Tudo bem?**

 **Espero que sim! :)**

 **Antes de começar, quero agradecer a Kirauchiha44 por favoritar e seguir a fanfic! Bjss de luz!**

 **Ah! Tenho alguns assuntos para conversar sobre as postagens, outra vez. Então, até as notas finais!**

 **Agora, sem mais enrolações, capítulo III.**

 **Boa leitura! :)**

* * *

Ele estava em suas mãos essa noite. Com certeza estava!

Parou em frente ao moreno e passou a mão direita na cintura. Seus olhos passaram a percorrer toda a extensão do corpo masculino. Deu atenção às coxas torneadas e subiu até o peitoral, escondido pela camisa. Suspeitava que por baixo de todo aquele pano escuro, existia o corpo de um adônis.

Um sorriso surgiu quando pensou na hipótese. Desviou sua visão até o rosto dele.

Adorou-o, principalmente os olhos escuros. Ela amava homens de íris negras, pareciam esconder várias coisas. E aquele olhar não era diferente. Mas, naquela noite, estava disposta a descobrir mais sobre ele. Com seu mais novo objetivo em mente, caminhou até o homem. Quando achou estar próxima o suficiente, encostou seu rosto perto do ouvido dele e perguntou com a voz propositalmente rouca

"Posso me sentar?" Sentiu-o se afastar para pôr sua cabeça ao lado de sua orelha.

"Fique à vontade." Notou, pela forma de falar, que ele havia bebido.

Ela seguiu até o outro banco ao lado dele. Ajeitou o vestido para sentar de maneira que cruzasse as pernas, deixando à mostra um pouco de suas coxas torneadas. Apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e direcionou sua cabeça para o bar.

"Prepare-me uma caipirinha, por favor." disse alto, para que o barman pudesse entender.

Enquanto esperava, fez a perna superior a outra balançar. Fingiu estar esperando pela bebida e sem que o homem ao seu lado percebesse, espiou-o. Viu-o olhar para suas pernas descaradamente. Riu de leve, de modo que ninguém notasse. Pensou como o álcool mudava o jeito de uma pessoa.

A taça com a caipirinha apareceu e ela teve de terminar com a brincadeira. Pegou-a e levou a boca. Permitiu-se tomar dois goles e parar, não era muito fã de bebida alcoólica. No entanto, aquele momento era especial. Apoiou o copo na bancada e contemplou o moreno. Ele estava bebendo mais um copo de uísque. Novamente, foi até o ouvido dele e tentou iniciar uma conversa quando questionou.

"Curtindo a noite?"

"Mais ou menos." Largou o copo na bancada.

"Eu sabia." Ela disse.

"Sabia o quê?"

"Você tem jeito de homem caseiro." Sua atenção se voltou ao copo. Tratou de afastá-lo para bem longe de suas vistas. Retornou sua visão ao homem, que apelidara de _pedaço de mal caminho,_ e o viu se aproximar de si.

"O que eu posso fazer para mudar isso?"

Escutou tudo, demonstrando um perfil de surpresa. Então, ele queria jogar consigo. Não sabe com quem estava lidando, pensou ela. Arranhou o balcão do bar e esfregou os lábios para redistribuir melhor o batom. Pousou cada uma das mãos, em cada joelho dele, utilizando-os como apoio para aguentar o peso de seu corpo inclinado na direção do _pedaço de mal caminho._

"Que tal uma dança?" Finalizou com um sorriso.

"Aliás, nem perguntei seu nome." Disse ao se levantar do assento e ficar de frente para o moreno.

"Itachi." Ele respondeu se levantando e quase deixou derrubar o copo por não prestar atenção onde o colocava.

"Itachi... Interessante!" pronunciou devagar enquanto aproximava seu corpo ao dele.

A mão dela formigou de desejo ao ver aquele corpo tão perto. Permitiu-se saciar sua vontade ao alisar, com a palma da mão, o peitoral e os ombros daquele ser viril. Sorriu ao poder constatar ser verdadeira a hipótese de minutos atrás. A música da casa noturna havia parado, todavia, outra melodia logo substituiu o silêncio deixado pelo término da anterior.

Ela se autorizou a escutar as primeiras batidas e seu corpo sacudiu ao reconhecer qual seria a canção que tocaria. Confirmou sua suposição quando a voz do cantor apareceu entre o som dos instrumentos. Tratou, no mesmo instante, de arrastar Itachi para a pista. Seu corpo se envolvia com o som a cada passo que dava. Em certa parte da música, não conseguiu se manter parada.

Soltou o braço do homem para poder dançar com liberdade. Começou a rebolar e descer até o chão, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Após atingir tal proeza, subiu suas cadeiras, empinando o bumbum rumo a Itachi. Como estava de costas, resolveu se virar mexendo os quadris. Ao estar, totalmente de frente para seu alvo, esfregou suas mãos pelo próprio corpo. Completou a cena o chamando com os dedos indicadores. Ela teve seu pedido cumprido quando viu Itachi se aproximar. Percebeu as grandes mãos masculinas envolverem sua cintura fina com possessão. Escapou-lhe das cordas vocais uma gargalhada. Em seguida, deu-lhe as costas. Reclinou-se naquele corpo enorme, comparado ao seu, para continuar dançando.

De repente, um arrepio percorreu todo o seu ser, ao sentir a respiração quente e a boca de Itachi encostarem em seu pescoço. Tentou se equilibrar no salto alto e conter a tremedeira, mas era inútil. A única saída foi levar as mãos até ele e se segurar como podia. Suspirou forte ao sentir a língua dele trilhar a sua pele do ombro, não coberta pelo vestido. A emoção de seu corpo naqueles braços másculos, instigava seus instintos mais profundos. Tateou, subindo pelo pescoço, até encontrar os cabelos compridos dele. Puxou-nos com força, tentando transmitir a mesma sensação que a dominava e respondendo aos seus pensamentos, ouviu um gemido rouco sair da boca dele.

Contudo, ao reconhecer o seu corpo cada vez mais colado ao de Itachi, precisou voltar à realidade. Colocou seus cotovelos no tronco do homem para provocar a separação dos dois. Encarou-o por alguns instantes e percebeu o brilho de desejo na íris ônix.

"Calma!" Ela disse, ao estar com a boca perto do ouvido de Itachi. "Vai devagar _tá_ legal? Apenas me ajude a dançar." Distanciou-se três curtos passos.

Apanhou as mãos dele e as guiou até a lateral de seus quadris. Com destreza, mostrou como queria ser movimentada. No início, tudo foi lento, no entanto, aos poucos foi seguindo o ritmo da música. Até o ponto de a mulher largar seus braços fortes e deixá-lo conduzi-la sozinho. Mas, ao sentir o toque de Itachi ir descendo, teve de interromper.

"Devagar, eu ainda quero me divertir mais." Afastou-se após comentar.

Ela não conseguiu dar nenhum passo depois do que disse. Pois, repentinamente, o moreno a puxou e acariciou a pele do rosto como se topasse em uma boneca de porcelana. E outra vez, a moça se via atraída pelo prazer único daquele contato.

"Porque não deixamos esse lugar." Recebeu um beijo na curva do pescoço. "E vamos para um local mais reservado."

"Para poder dormir comigo e me deixar a ver navios amanhã?" Afastou-se. Olhou-o séria, supondo que ele estava sob forte efeito das bebidas para depois dar risada e continuar. "Apesar de ter gostado de você, não sou de transar com pessoas bêbadas."

Ela observou ao redor e encontrou várias pessoas dançando. Viu naquilo, sua chance perfeita de ir embora. Despediu-se lançando um beijo pelo ar em direção a Itachi e correu se misturando na multidão. Apressou o passo até chegar a entrada, mas antes, verificou se alguém a seguia. Viu Itachi esbarrar em algumas pessoas e trilhar o mesmo caminho que ela fizera há instantes. Com pressa e meio atrapalhada, retirou os saltos e tratou de correr ao mesmo tempo que rezava para não ser apanhada.

Em nenhum momento ousou olhar para trás. Podia ouvir, muito bem, o som dos passos de Itachi cada vez mais próximos de si. Esforçou-se ao máximo para acelerar e ganhar distância. Sem ter outra ideia para fugir de Itachi, ela rezou por um milagre que lhe tirasse daquela situação. Ao virar uma esquina, um táxi apareceu. Suplicou a Deus que o motorista parasse enquanto esticou o dedo.

A adrenalina percorreu todo o seu ser ao achar que o veículo não pararia. Mas, para sua felicidade, ele havia parado. Abriu a porta e se jogou para o banco traseiro do carro. Desajeitada e quase sem fôlego disse:

"Acelera, por favor!"

Como se o motorista fosse funcionário dela, ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e pisou no acelerador. O veículo passou veloz pelo moreno, este se encontrava parado somente observando o automóvel se distanciar.

* * *

 **Oi! Como disse, voltei para conversar, mais uma vez, sobre as postagens.**

 **Eu vou continuar postando, normalmente, até o capítulo 5.**

 **O que vai demorar mais são os próximos, pois vou ter que alterar algumas pequenas partes da história (não vai ser muita coisa). Por isso, vou acabar demorando mais para seguir com o sexto e demais capítulos. Mas, já estou trabalhando nisso. :)**

 **Obrigada por continuar lendo minha fic! Você me tornou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!**

 **Até os próximos capítulos! Bjss de luz!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Oi gente! Tudo bem! Espero que sim!**

 **Eu quero me desculpar pelo atraso! Era para eu ter postado há muito tempo.**

 **Também quero agradecer a Lyrin e TiaUzumaki por seguirem e favoritarem minha estória. Bjss de Luz pra vocês!**

 **Os comentários não logados serão respondidos no final da história tá legal gente!**

 **Obrigada por esperar!**

 **E sem mais enrolações! Capítulo IV está aí para vocês!**

 **Bjss de luz!**

* * *

Itachi ajeitava o terno azul marinho e a gravata vermelha, peças da coleção mais recentemente, em frente ao espelho do elevador. Mesmo visualizando sua aparência, o Uchiha viajava em seus pensamentos. Relembrou todos os detalhes dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Ficou curioso com o fato da mulher, que não sabia o nome, atraí-lo e depois fugir sem mais nem menos.

Retirando as mãos das peças de roupa, fechou os olhos e inspirou forte. Nem ao menos tivera condições de segui-la, pois seu carro estava estacionado na direção contrária de onde a perseguia. Passou a noite em claro só pensando nela.

Ao ouvir o som do elevador, Itachi balançou a cabeça rapidamente para dispersar o assunto de sua mente e se preparar para sair.

"Droga." praguejou ao pôr o pé fora do equipamento.

Atravessou o curto corredor e seguiu direto para sua sala. Não se prestou a desejar bom dia a sua secretária e muito menos receber o cumprimento da parte dela. Abriu a porta de madeira clara de sua sala e se aproximou da mesa jogando a maleta sobre ela. Rodeou o móvel e jogou-se na cadeira giratória.

"O que está havendo comigo?" Itachi reclamou ao abaixar a cabeça.

Coçou o couro cabeludo, causando agitação dos cabelos. Ergueu o tronco e desabotoou completamente o terno para depois soltar um suspiro. Arrastou a cadeira de rodinhas para se aproximar da sua mesa. Em seguida, puxou o telefone para iniciar seu trabalho. Fez a chamada e ouviu o primeiro toque, esperou por um tempo e não foi atendido. Retornou o aparelho ao gancho e subiu a manga do terno, verificando em seu relógio a hora.

Eram sete e meia.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas e tratou de repetir a ligação, porém, outra vez, não obteve retorno. Levantou-se da cadeira com as feições sérias e endurecidas pela frustação e se pôs a caminhar em direção a mesa de sua funcionária.

"Hinata…" O Uchiha parou de falar ao ver a mesa de sua secretária vazia.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam com a surpresa inesperada. Novamente, trouxe o relógio para seu campo de visão para confirmar o horário. Apoiou a mão esquerda na cintura e tentou arranjar uma explicação lógica para o atraso da Hyuuga. Talvez, esteja na sala de Sasuke, pensou Itachi. A ideia repentina fez o Uchiha adiantar os passos até a sala do irmão. Ao chegar, visualizou a secretária de Sasuke organizando algumas pastas. Avizinhou-se dela e perguntou com o tom ríspido.

"Minha secretária está por aqui?"

"Não, senhor presidente."

Relaxou ao ter sua suposição indo por água abaixo. Olhou em direção a porta da sala de Sasuke e lembrou-se da pendência que tinham. Não demorou muito para replicar a funcionária.

"Ótimo! Avise ao vice-presidente que venha fala comigo o mais rápido possível."

Não esperou nenhum consentimento da funcionária. Retomou o caminho de volta para sua sala e no meio do caminho aproveitou para verificar se Hinata havia chegado, porém a mesa ainda se encontrava vazia. Entrou em sua sala e agarrou o telefone. Ligou, pela discagem rápida, para a recepção. Quando a voz da atendente se fez ouvir, o barulho da porta tomou sua concentração. Tratou de desligar o aparelho ao se deparar com Hinata.

O Uchiha permitiu-se fixar seu olhar nela. Percebeu a postura um pouco curvada, o modo atrapalhado de segurar a bolsa, a respiração ofegante junto ao suor e a vermelhidão do corpo. Esperou-a se recompor um pouco para indagar.

"Por que se atrasou? Nunca se atrasa!" Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa.

"É que eu tive um contratempo…"

"Isso não me interessa!" Tamborilou os dedos sobre o vidro do móvel. "Bem, chega de perdermos tempo! Vamos trabalhar, imprima as operações com os estoques e o balanço geral do dia anterior."

"Estão no envelope amarelo, perto de seu computador. Senhor."

O presidente direcionou seu olhar a mulher a sua frente, sem se importar em dirigir a palavra, Itachi se locomoveu até o computador. Apanhou o envelope e averiguou os papeis. Lançou seu olhar pasmo para a figura de sua secretária que mantinha sua feição calma e gentil.

"Qualquer coisa estarei em minha mesa, com licença." Saiu do recinto.

Após a saída de Hinata, o ambiente ficou silencioso. Itachi ainda mantinha seus olhos observando o além enquanto afrouxava suas mãos do envelope.

"Eficiente." Repousou os documentos sobre a mesa. "Eficiente até demais."

Balançou a cabeça para retornar ao seu trabalho. Retirou os papeis e começou a analisá-los. Rubricou cada folha que terminava de averiguar. Assim que finalizou sua assinatura, o toque do telefone ecoou pelo ambiente.

"Alô." pronunciou ao mesmo tempo em que guardava os papeis.

"Senhor Uchiha, o vice-presidente está aqui. Disse que…"

"Sim, sim. Eu o convoquei para uma conversa. Deixe-o entrar."

"Sim senhor."

"Hinata!" chamou antes que desligasse. Por sorte, ela havia retrucado. "Prepare-me um café, por favor."

Após finalizar a conversa, esperou seu irmão entrar. Todavia, alguns segundos se passaram e Itachi achou que ele demorava demais para aparecer. Cruzou os braços e uma tocha se acendeu e preencheu o seu interior ao imaginar Sasuke flertando a Hinata. Sentiu um nervo de sua testa pulsar. Preparou-se para saber o motivo de tanta demora, quando o som da porta o impediu de continuar.

Sasuke havia acabado de entrar, continha um sorriso iluminado no rosto. E isso não agradou Itachi de maneira nenhuma.

"O que foi Itachi? A minha secretária disse…"

"Sente-se." disse o Uchiha mais velho.

Após ouvir as palavras do presidente, Sasuke desfez o sorriso e ficou austero diante da situação. Abeirou-se devagar do assento mais distante da mesa do chefe. Acomodou-se no encosto da cadeira e com o tom nervoso falou:

"O que aconteceu? Você está estranho."

"Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

"O que foi?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Como anda o processo?" A verdadeira pergunta não era aquela, mas por um momento, Itachi não conseguiu proferi-la.

"Ah!" Sasuke amenizou sua apreensão. "Está tudo indo bem, em algumas semanas recuperaremos nossos investimentos."

"Ótimo." Falou, cruzando os braços e recostando na cadeira. "O que você sente pela Hinata?" Itachi soltou de uma vez, para observar qualquer reação suspeita do homem a sua frente.

"Ah" O vice-presidente deu de ombros. "Eu gosto dela… É uma funcionária competente…"

"Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, vice-presidente."

Sasuke desviou o olhar para outro lugar deixando sua feição mais séria. Cruzou os braços e deu um suspiro leve ao dizer:

"Não entendo onde quer chegar?"

"Eu só quero deixar claro uma coisa. Eu não quero nenhum envolvimento entre vocês dois, além do profissional." Sustentou seus braços nos apoios laterais da cadeira. Sabia muito bem os planos de seu irmão, quando o assunto era mulher, não adiantava discutir.

"Sabe, se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que está apaixonado pela Hinata." Sasuke descruzou os braços e se aproximou do mais velho.

"Eu apaixonado pela Hinata? Que absurdo é esse?"

"Não se faça de tolo!" O Uchiha mais novo se levantou bruscamente, fazendo a cadeira se afastar e causar um ruído agudo. "Por qual outro motivo você me implicaria dessa maneira?"

"Você nunca se interessou com quem eu me envolvi! Agora, você vem com essa conversa! É óbvio que existe algo obscuro nessa história." Sasuke continuou, elevando sua voz a cada frase pronunciada.

Com tal afirmação, Itachi também se ergueu. Enfurecido pela atitude repentina de Sasuke, bateu em sua mesa com as duas mãos para demonstrar quem tinha o poder e a autoridade. Ficou frente a frente, encarando o rapaz há centímetros de si.

"Esse caso é diferente, Sasuke! Sabe os riscos que pode provocar ao ter relacionamentos amorosos com funcionários!? Principalmente com a Hinata!"

Sasuke soltou um riso fraco e se afastou do presidente. Bateu as palmas das mãos uma na outra e continuou.

" _Tá_ legal! Me responde, o que vai acontecer se eu me envolver com a Hinata?" perguntou.

"Ela trabalha diretamente comigo. Tem liberdade para acessar quase todos os arquivos importantes da empresa. Caso você a magoe de alguma forma, ela pode querer se vingar na empresa."

Sasuke observava atenciosamente seu irmão explicar os motivos de sua preocupação. Colocou sua mão direita no queixo mostrando pensar e se interessar pelo assunto. Cerrou os olhos, os concentrando no do Uchiha mais velho, no instante em que ele havia terminado sua pronunciação.

"Você é inacreditável." Sasuke anunciou estendendo as mãos em direção a Itachi. Deu-lhe as costas e pôs as mãos na cintura tentando não perder a paciência. "Como você pode ser tão hipócrita a esse ponto!" Retornou a visualizar o mais velho.

Ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca do irmão mais novo. Sangue do seu sangue. Fê-lo arregalar os olhos. Nem mesmo em discussões mais sérias Sasuke havia o insultado de tal maneira. Itachi relaxou a testa que se encontrava suspendida. Ordenou que seu corpo parasse de agir como bem entendia e se esforçou para conter a fúria.

"Não." revidou, agora com a voz amena. "Não me insulte desse jeito, Sasuke. Eu não sou hipócrita."

Ao notarem o rumo daquela discussão, o silêncio passou a reinar. Itachi estava com sua garganta emperrada e não conseguia falar nada. Capturar o ar para seus pulmões era um ato difícil com o tamanho da pressão ao redor dele. Seu corpo pesou ao relembrar todas as palavras ditas. E para interromper toda essa situação, ouviu-se batidas na porta de entrada daquela sala.

"Entre." disse o presidente.

"Com licença." Hinata apareceu entre as frestas da porta.

Com a entrada dela, o ar ficou ainda mais tenso para os dois primogênitos. Sasuke conduziu um brilho de fúria direcionado ao superior da empresa e saiu da sala sem se despedir. Com a mão esquerda, Itachi tratou de cobrir os olhos e os esfregar à medida que se sentava.

"Desculpe-me a demora, a cafeteira desse andar quebrou e tive que ir para o outro." A secretária disse, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

"Tudo bem, pode se retirar." O Uchiha falou ao ajeitar seu terno e reconstruir sua postura ereta. Vagou seu olhar pela mesa à procura de algo para se distrair.

"Desculpe me intrometer senhor Uchiha." Itachi desviou sua íris até Hinata para escutá-la melhor. "Eu escutei um pouco da discussão."

"E o que exatamente você escutou?" A pergunta escapou de imediato da sua boca. Seu corpo recebeu uma nova tensão o paralisando por poucos segundos.

"Somente escutei os barulhos, não consegui entender nada." Hinata balançou as mãos em negação para depois continuar.

"Senhor, quanto ao vice-presidente." Ela juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo. "Eu recomendaria muita calma. Sabe, ele é uma pessoa com muita personalidade e…"

Itachi não conseguiu entender as palavras que se sucederam, pois sua mente paralisou seus sentidos por completo. Uma sensação de surpresa o dominou ao notar que a tonalidade da voz de Hinata lembrava a da mulher da boate. E logo, a imagem dela apareceu em sua mente. Relembrou das emoções de estar perto dela. Das vibrações ao encostar os dedos na pele macia, tê-la aninhada ao seu corpo, as mãos dela alisando seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu aquela área, parecia estar recebendo aquele toque naquele momento. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Nunca tinha encontrado uma mulher que o fizesse ficar louco por somente imaginá-la perto de si.

"Preciso encontrá-la hoje." falou, mas achou ter apenas pensado.

"Encontrar quem senhor?" Hinata pronunciou trazendo seu chefe a vida real. "Hoje o senhor não terá nenhuma reunião… A não ser que…"

O presidente voltou-se para Hinata para saber o final da frase. Mas, ao contemplá-la parada divagando pelo além, percebeu que ela não a terminaria. Itachi deixou-se ver o rosto feminino, iluminado pelo sorriso, de sua funcionária. Isso o atraiu, observou-a um pouco mais e reparou uma pequena semelhança no formato do rosto dela com a mulher da boate.

Estou ficando maluco! Pensou Itachi. Balançou a cabeça para deletar essa história da mente. Era loucura imaginar que Hinata era ela. Eram apenas coincidências, várias pessoas no mundo tinham semelhanças.

"Chega de conversa, vamos voltar ao trabalho." Bateu as mãos para recuperar os sentidos. "Pode se retirar, Hinata."

* * *

 **E aí pessoal! Compensou a demora de postar?**

 **Muito obrigada por ler e continuar comigo, estou muito feliz por atrair a atenção de vocês!**

 **E espero que eu continue assim! rsrs**

 **Bjss de luz pra vocês!**

 **Gente, já estamos perto do quinto capítulo. E como eu avisei, depois do quinto eu não vou ter um prazo certo para postar.**

 **Desculpem ser chata desse jeito, mas é só para deixar avisado. rsrsrs**

 **Respostas de comentários não logados.**

 _ **Raquel**_

 _ **Quem será, quem será... Veja nos próximos capítulos (voz de locutor de novela). Sério Raquel, muito obrigada por ter lido minha estória. Estou muito feliz que tenha se interessado. É um prazer ter mais uma leitora! Tomara que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo! Obrigada por comentar. Bjss de luz!**_

 **Hime-23, tem duas vezes esse nome. Vou responder os dois. Mas, se vocês duas forem a mesma pessoa comenta aí tá. rsrsrs :)**

 _ **Hime-23**_

 _ **Nossa! Estou muito lisonjeada! Obrigada por ter me dado uma chance! Eu também leio Sasuhina. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo IV também! Estou muito feliz por ter comentado! Bjss de luz!**_

 _ **Hime-23**_

 _ **Oi! Finalmente eu consegui postar. Obrigada por ler minha estória. Eu já postei a continuação. rsrs. Bjss de luz! Obrigada por deixar seu comentário tá!**_


	5. Capítulo V

**Oi pessoal! Olha a atrasada aqui!**

 **Desculpem pelo atraso outra vez! Minha vida como estudante não tá fácil.**

 **Era para eu postar nesse final de semana, mas estava dando erro para importar o documento.**

 **Espero que vocês estejam bem e que ainda tenham vontade de continuar comigo. rsrsrs**

 **Quero começar dizendo que o capítulo VI já está pronto para ser postado. E logo, logo, ele estará aqui. Uhhuu**

 **Agradeço a HoseokOppa e lovehatake por favoritarem minha fic. Bjss de luz pra vocês!**

 **Sem mais demoras, está aí o capítulo V.**

 **Obrigada por ter esperado!**

 **Boa leitura e até as notas finais!**

 **Obs: Os comentários não logados serão respondidos lá no final!**

* * *

Itachi estava em meio a uma análise de um pedido para compra de matéria-prima, quando pancadas na porta o atrapalharam.

"Entre!" falou, sem retirar sua atenção do documento.

"Senhor Uchiha." Hinata se pronunciou e recebeu a atenção imediata de seu chefe. "O vice-presidente esteve em minha mesa há pouco." proferiu ao endireitar os papeis que carregava.

"O que ele queria." exprimiu o presidente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos lembrando do pequeno conflito entre eles.

"Ele me pediu para trazer esses impressos para que assinasse." Ela andou e posicionou os papeis em cima da mesa dele. "Relacionado aos funcionários."

"Ok." O moreno abandonou seu trabalho anterior e olhou para os documentos em cima de sua mesa. Encontrou, próximo a eles, a bandeja que Hinata tinha trazido. "Hinata, por favor, leve essa bandeja e me traga uma aspirina."

O moreno apanhou os papeis e os levou para perto de si. Bateu as folhas contra a mesa para endireitá-las a seu gosto. Enquanto o fazia, prestou-se a analisar a maneira rápida como a Hyuuga vinha para cumprir as suas ordens. Ao tê-la ao seu lado, posicionada para apanhar o objeto, seu nariz inspirou o aroma da fragrância que ela usava. Era um cheiro delicado e não muito doce.

"Seu perfume é cheiroso." admitiu o Uchiha.

Hinata parou instantaneamente, os olhos arregalaram e o rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado. Ela engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e virou a cabeça em direção a Itachi, encontrando os olhos profundos e escuros dele. Os olhares se conectaram de forma intensa, fazendo o tempo parar para ambos. O Uchiha a encarava e não pôde evitar lamber os lábios ao tentar levar ar aos pulmões. Continuaram se contemplando por mais tempo. Então Hinata piscou para amenizar a ardência nos olhos. Isso os fez retornar à realidade. Ela desviou sua atenção do chefe e tratou de pôr distância entre eles. O presidente, reconhecendo toda a situação ocorrida, pigarreou buscando uma caneta no porta-lápis.

"Obrigada." Ela pronunciou, tentando amenizar a situação.

"Não foi nada." Respondeu, ao direcionar a atenção à funcionária.

"Com licença." Hinata disse.

Ao escutar a pronunciação, Itachi a espiou sair e levantou a cabeça, por completo, quando ela já não estava mais presente. Olhou para a porta e perdeu-se pela extensão do objeto. Sua mente vagava pelos diversos pensamentos em sua cabeça. Apertou a caneta em suas mãos e mexeu o maxilar duas vezes. O que estavas acontecendo comigo?, pensou ele, retornando aos seus deveres. Esfregou os olhos e começou a investigar a espessura dos documentos. Percebeu que não eram muitos e iria dar tempo de assiná-los até Hinata retornar. Fez o bico da caneta prateada aparecer e deu início ao seu trabalho. Não demorou muito e todos já estavam devidamente rubricados.

"Senhor Uchiha, aqui está o remédio que me pediu." Ela adentrou o local segurando uma cartela de comprimidos junto a um copo de água.

Itachi pegou o medicamento das mãos de sua funcionária. O contato entre as peles fez as mãos do presidente tremerem. Tomou o remédio e, para não sentir aquela mesma sensação de antes, colocou o copo perto dos papeis para depois dizer:

"Já assinei, pode levá-los para a secretária do vice-presidente." O moreno ressaltou a palavra secretária.

Em seu relógio de pulso marcavam dezoito horas e vinte e sete minutos. Navegava pela tela do computador na caixa de entrada do e-mail da empresa. Existiam várias mensagens de fornecedores, clientes, convocações e dentre outros assuntos.

"Nem parece que li todas os e-mails ontem." comentou consigo mesmo.

Estava prestes a separar quais eram os mais imediatos, quando o telefone se deu o trabalho de tocar. Tirou sua atenção da tela somente para puxar o aparelho e o aproximar do ouvido.

"Alô." pronunciou ao mesmo tempo que abria uma mensagem.

"Senhor, já estou com a relação das peças." Hinata comunicou e isso fez Itachi parar seus atos. "Devo enviá-las…"

"Não " Itachi interrompeu. ", traga-as para mim. Eu mesmo vou fazer, é um de nossos melhores clientes, não quero que nada dê errado."

"Como quiser, senhor. Estou a caminho." Ela finalizou a chamada.

Veloz e ágil, o presidente largou o telefone perfeitamente no encaixe do gancho e retornou a tela do computador. Posicionou seus dedos pelo teclado do computador e começou a digitar uma resposta para um dos e-mails.

"Aqui está."

Itachi levou um pequeno susto ao escutar, sem prévio aviso, a voz de Hinata. Direcionou seu olhar à secretária, a qual estendia as folhas em sua direção. Tomou-lhe os papeis e os manuseou um por um, averiguando seu conteúdo. Juntou-as e proferiu: Ótimo. No entanto, não conseguiu continuar o seu trabalho, pois foi interrompido pela mulher ainda presente na sala.

"Senhor, eu queria te pedir uma coisa."

"Peça." O Uchiha respondeu, em tom desconfiado.

"Eu…" A secretária juntou as mãos por trás do corpo. "Eu poderia sair mais cedo hoje? Aconteceu uma coisa no meu apartamento e…"

"Não precisa me dizer." Arregaçou as mangas do terno para revelar o relógio de pulso, estreitou os olhos e o observou. "Como está perto do horário, está liberada. Mas, não se atrase amanhã."

"Pode deixar! Muito obrigada!" exclamou alegre e, em seguida, se retirou.

Itachi levantou uma das sobrancelhas, questionando as ações agitadas de sua secretária. Liberou um sorriso de canto enquanto balançava a cabaça devagar.

Depois da saída de Hinata, Itachi não conseguiu ficar muito tempo na empresa. Sua mente o traiu em meio a seus afazeres, impregnando sua cabeça com a ideia de ir até a boate e procurar por _ela_.

Ao entrar na casa noturna, Itachi sentou-se no mesmo lugar onde a tinha encontrado na noite anterior. Desta vez, preferiu não beber e passou a percorrer todo o lugar com os olhos, se concentrando para poder detectar a presença da mulher.

Procurou, várias vezes, por cada canto do lugar e não obteve sucesso em sua busca. Resolveu parar, o que adiantaria ficar desesperado para achá-la? Talvez, ela nem viesse, pensou. Por fim, decidiu apenas apreciar o toque da música. Relaxou e prestou atenção nas pessoas do salão. Umas dançavam loucamente, outras só curtiam a canção.

Outra vez, decidiu procurar e, em um canto mais afastado à sua direção, ele pousou sua atenção em uma única pessoa. A íris ônix brilhou tanto quanto a de uma água ao visualizar uma presa.

Ela conversava com um homem.

Mesmo atrapalhado pela distância, seus olhos se estreitaram e ele a estudou como podia. O vestido que usava pareceu ser mais comprido e justo ao do anterior. O cabelo brilhoso ficava preso pela parte de cima, deixando a outra metade dos fios soltos. A boca estava destacada com o tom de vermelho e seu corpo ainda mais chamativo. Tirou a visão da mulher por alguns instantes para chamar o barman. Talvez, alguém pudesse informar quem era ela, pensou o moreno.

"Você trabalha há muito tempo aqui?" Itachi perguntou.

"Sim senhor."

"Conhece aquela mulher? Aquela conversando com o homem loiro… e um ruivo." Apontou-nos surpreso. Desviara sua atenção por um milésimo e já havia outro homem ao lado dela.

"Hum." O funcionário da boate passou a mão pelo queixo. "Eu não trabalho todos os dias aqui. Mas, eu nunca a vi. Só hoje." Depois de um tempo em silêncio e, ainda observando a mulher, o barman falou:

"Bem bonita!"

"Demais." Respondeu, ligado nas ações dela.

Em um curto espaço de tempo, após sua conversa com o barman. Notou-a se afastar dos homens ao seu redor com um belo sorriso no rosto. Constatando esse fato, agradeceu ao rapaz e, sem demora, partiu para alcançá-la. As batidas do coração aumentaram, assim como seu nervosismo. Cada passada entre as pessoas o deixava mais desesperado para tê-la perto de si. Os brilhos dos holofotes batiam de vez em vez em seu rosto, mas ele não se importou. Seu objetivo era não perdê-la.

No meio do caminho, como se Deus estivesse o ajudando, ela se virou e o encontrou. Itachi acelerou o caminhado quando se passou a ideia dela sair correndo como na noite passada. No entanto, ao vê-la parada como se o esperasse, deixou-se desacelerar os passos. Chegou ao lado dela sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Eu não acredito! Você aqui de novo?" Ela riu com mais intensidade colocando a mão esquerda na cintura.

"Está surpresa?"

"Não muito. Na verdade, eu já esperava que viesse." Ela disse, direcionando seus olhos claros a Itachi.

O Uchiha também a contemplou e nessa troca de olhares, ele viu sua oportunidade de agir. Pegou o braço fino da moça e o puxou para si com um pouco de força. Os corpos se aproximaram e ela quase caiu, porém o moreno a agarrou pela cintura evitando tal acontecimento. Ele lambeu os próprios lábios e os pousou sobre os dela, como se necessitasse disso para sobreviver.

O som da música tinha desaparecido. Itachi largou-lhe o braço para pousar a mão livre na lateral do rosto. Experimentou a suavidade da pele da bochecha e se deliciou com a sensação. Sentiu as mãos dela encostarem em seus ombros e rodearem seu pescoço. O Uchiha pediu passagem para intensificar o beijo, ao mesmo tempo que a puxava para mais perto de si. Percebeu a boca dela abrir, dando-lhe total acesso. O encontro das línguas foi inevitável. As batidas do coração dele aceleraram. As mãos percorreram toda a face e a cintura para não esquecer das reações de seu corpo ao tocá-las. Em sua cabeça se passava a ideia de aproveitar cada segundo antes de tudo terminar.

As batidas da canção foram retornando à sua audição. A boca dele gelou de imediato ao ter perdido o contato. O seu corpo ficou ainda mais pesado ao perceber o afastamento da mulher em seus braços e o vazio se formando ao seu redor.

"Ficou maluco?" Ela disse, após o término do beijo, abismada, respirando todo o ar que podia.

"Fiquei." Itachi disse, na mesma situação da mulher. "Eu quero você!" Retornou a beijá-la, mas desta vez ela não o correspondeu.

"Largue-me!" Desfez o contato entre as bocas. "Eu não sou seu brinquedo."

O barulho da bofetada foi acobertado pelo som do local. Mas, Itachi pode sentir a intensidade da dor. Esfregou a mão pela bochecha e ficou parado sem entender absolutamente nada.

"E não ouse me seguir outra vez ou não sei o que sou capaz de fazer!" Ela finalizou, antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair de perto do moreno.

* * *

 **Oi de novo!**

 **E aí como foi? Gostou? Valeu à pena esperar?**

 **Mais uma vez, obrigada por ler minha fic! E de continuar acompanhando minha estória!**

 **Sério, desculpem a demora.**

 **Tenham um bom dia, tarde ou noite. rsrs**

 **E muitos bjss de luz pra vocês!**

 **Resposta de comentários não logados**

 _ **Hime-23**_

 **Oi Hime-23! De nada! Eu tenho o maior prazer em responder a todos os comentários! :)** **Nesse parte, eu fiz o Itachi diferente do anime, rsrsrs. Mas é que Hinata é certinha e digamos que ele não imagina que ela faça essas coisas. rsrsrs. O Sasuke se apaixonou pela Hinata no trabalho mesmo, ele não sabe que ela tem esses... talentos. rsrsrs.**

 **Muito obrigada por ler e continuar comigo. Eu espero que você não tenha se chateado com a minha demora de postar.**

 **Bjss de luz! Até o próximo comentário!**

 _ **Raquel**_

 **Oi Raquel! Você é a mesmo daquele outro comentário? Se for, escreve aí pra mim tá! ;) Isso mesmo Raquel, na verdade ele vê semelhanças em Hinata e a Mulher da Boate, mas ele não tem a certeza. Porque, ela não aparenta fazer essas coisas já que ela passa a imagem de profissionalismo e tudo mais.**

 **Obrigada por ler a fic tá! Bjss de luz e até o próximo comentário!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Oi gente! Como eu tinha dito. Eu não quis demorar a postar o próximo capítulo. rsrs.**

 **Mas agora, esse será o último capítulo que eu tenho, que está pronto para postar. Pois agora estou só esperando pela minha beta.**

 **Agradeço a todos que comentaram, seguiram e favoritaram minha estória! S2 e MUITOS BJSS DE LUZ pra vocês!**

 **Obrigada por ler e me acompanhar nessa estória! Bjss de luz pra você!**

 **Sem mais demora! Capítulo VI**

 **Boa leitura e até o fim do capítulo!**

* * *

"Ainda não chegou!" Itachi reclamou ao passar outra vez pelo corredor e ver a mesa da secretária vazia.

Ajeitou o terno bege claro e a gravata azul escura. Regressou à sua sala com o intuito de continuar a analisar os contratos. Já eram duas vezes seguidas que Hinata não chegava no horário. Porém, hoje, ela tinha acumulado uma hora e meia de atraso.

Sua raiva estava prestes a fazê-lo explodir. Não havia recebido nenhuma notícia dela. Principalmente hoje que necessitava da sua ajuda. Tudo parecia ir de encontro com seus objetivos naquele dia. Além disso, lembrava-se a cada momento o fracasso da noite anterior ao procurar a mulher da boate. E a junção desses acontecimentos não lhe faziam bem.

"Alguma coisa grave aconteceu! Não é possível!" Ele proferiu irritado.

Cobriu a boca com a mão direita e soltou um suspiro forte. Fechou os olhos na tentativa de se acalmar. Seu corpo estava cada vez mais agitado chegando ao ponto de não aguentar ficar sentado. Levantou-se da cadeira giratória e foi até a janela. Enquanto caminhava, esfregou seu rosto. Ao chegar, visualizou a paisagem da cidade, as pessoas, as ruas, os carros. Isso o distraiu um pouco até que ouviu a porta ranger e, em seguida, a voz calma de Hinata.

"Desculpe, senhor Uchiha."

"Você está, outra vez, atrasada! Isso é inadmissível, Hinata!" Ainda de costas, reclamou soltando um urro de pura irritação. "Eu tinha te avisado que não demorasse hoje!"

Querendo observar as feições de sua secretária quanto a sua repreensão, virou-se. Sua mente preparou-se para vê-la como da outra vez, cansada e vermelha por ter se apressado para chegar. Mas não a encontrou desse jeito. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao contemplar, com surpresa, quem realmente se encontrava naquela sala. Piscou algumas vezes, sem acreditar na sua visão. _Ela_ estava a sua frente em uma pose majestosa.

"Hinata?" chamou, ainda surpreendido. "Era você o tempo todo!?"

"Você só percebeu isso agora?" Deu uma risada antes de dizer.

Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram ainda mais. Como pôde ter sido tão burro para não ter notado!? Tudo se encaixava, os atrasos, o pedido para sair mais cedo e o motivo de ter encontrado características semelhantes nas duas no outro dia, ele pensou, sentindo sua respiração se intensificar junto as batidas do seu coração.

"Mas, como você…?" Ele disse, visualizando Hinata caminhar para mais perto de sua mesa.

"Sabe, eu fiquei muito chocada quando tudo saiu como eu planejei." Ela possuía um olhar distante ao falar. "Mas, do que importa os planos e as metas se não se alcança o objetivo."

Itachi estreitou seu campo de visão e movimentou um pouco a cabeça, demonstrando curiosidade. O moreno queria entender o significado por trás de todas aquelas palavras. Com passos lentos, refez o caminho que fez até se aproximar de sua mesa. Deu toda a sua atenção à Hinata para saber o que ela falaria em seguida. E, por fim, escutou-a dizer:

"A vida nem sempre é como esperamos." Hinata deu alguns passos, se aproximando da mesa dele também. "Por isso, estou pedindo demissão."

As sobrancelhas do Uchiha arquearam ao escutar as palavras de Hinata. Os cantos de sua boca subiram formando um sorriso. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e direcionou seu campo de visão a Hyuuga. Suavizou as próprias feições e tentou não transmitir arrogância ao dizer:

"Você pode pedir demissão quantas vezes quiser." Tentou mostrar toda a sua sinceridade ao falar. "Mas, somente a terá se eu assinar o seu pedido. E convenhamos, depois do que você me revelou, acha mesmo que irei fazer isso?"

Os braços da Hyuuga se cruzaram enquanto ouvia Itachi falar. Sua cabeça balançou para cima e para baixo, como se demostrasse entender o que ele queria lhe dizer. Com calma, ela descruzou os braços e soltou um suspiro fraco. Abriu uma fresta do blazer verde escuro para enfiar sua mão em um dos bolsos internos. Retirou um papel dobrado, abriu-o com cuidado, deixando a folha cada vez maior. Quando o papel se encontrou em seu tamanho máximo, ela o direcionou para o homem. Eram nítidas as letras e, principalmente, a assinatura de Itachi no final dela.

Ele observou sem acreditar no que via.

Tentou apanhar aquele documento, mas Hinata o retirou de sua direção. O Uchiha relembrou em suas memórias se realmente havia assinado aquele documento. Mas, nada lhe apareceu em confirmação. Então, tentou achar alguma coisa, qualquer detalhe que pudesse acabar com aquela situação. E logo, uma ideia surgiu:

"Assinatura falsa." proferiu tranquilo, mas Hinata contraiu as feições do seu rosto.

"Eu não sou idiota o suficiente para tal artimanha." Apressou-se em guardar o papel novamente.

"Então, como você conseguiu minha assinatura?"

"Lembra-se de uns papeis que Sasuke pediu que assinasse?"

Itachi balançou a cabeça em confirmação, em seu rosto um sorriso incrédulo apareceu. Nem precisava raciocinar muito para descobrir que ela havia colocado aquele papel entre os demais. Maldito dia, justamente nesse dia não havia tomado o cuidado de ler os documentos, refletiu ele.

"Não preciso explicar, não é?" Ela o chamou atenção quando se virou. "Até nunca mais!"

Ao escutar a despedida de Hinata, algo no interior do moreno o deixou inquieto. Sem pensar, o Uchiha rodeou o móvel a sua frente e se apressou em direção a ela. Pegou-lhe o braço e a impediu de se afastar. Como resultado, recebeu uma encarada da mesma. Sem se importar com esse fato, agarrou o outro braço e a girou para posicioná-la diante de si. Esforçou-se para fazê-la parar enquanto ela tentava resistir aos seus comandos.

Nesse tempo de disputa, o presidente viu que a força bruta não adiantaria. Por isso, ele a prendeu como podia e pressionou sua boca na dela. De imediato não surtiu efeito. No entanto, aos poucos, sentiu o corpo da mulher relaxar e as mãos pequenas dela acariciarem o seu peitoral coberto. Itachi pousou seus dedos no rosto de Hinata e experimentou, com mais intensidade, todas as sensações que lhe eram transmitidas. A hipótese de não a ter mais perto dele se apoderou em sua mente causando, em seu interior, um vazio. Quando se separaram, Itachi levou seu olhar para o dela. O Uchiha alisou os lábios de Hinata com o polegar e arrastou o toque para as bochechas até chegar a nuca. Aproximou os rostos e grudou as testas uma na outra. Fechou os olhos para escutar as respirações se interligando. Suas feições, antes neutras, agora tinham as sobrancelhas cerradas e as pálpebras fortemente fechadas. Com a testa franzida, ele segurou o pescoço da Hyuuga com mais força. Mas, ao ouvir um suspiro desolado, decidiu libertá-la de seus braços.

Agora, afastados, ele reparou em sua, agora, ex-secretária.

Hinata se encontrava com os olhos fechados. Uma lágrima escapou, caindo pelo seu rosto enquanto seu corpo tremia pelo tamanho das emoções. Fungou ao levar sua mão para limpar a face na tentativa de se acalmar e ordenar seus pensamentos. Itachi retirou seu olhar de Hinata para procurar as mãos dela, segurou-as entre as suas e voltou a visualizar a mulher. Esse contato fez a Hyuuga ficar surpresa e a única opção que teve foi encará-lo.

"Hinata… Eu preciso que você continue aqui comigo." Ele umedeceu os lábios. "Eu não tenho certeza do que é, mas… Eu sinto alguma coisa por você." Itachi disse, acariciando a pele das mãos dela.

Eles se encaravam. O moreno tinha seu coração palpitando forte. Sentiu sua garganta tapar e as veias pulsar ao redor de seu pescoço. O silêncio somente agravou sua situação. Procurou alguma coisa que pudesse mostrar o que Hinata pensava. Conseguiu ver os olhos dela cerrem e ganharem um brilho feroz. Ele a notou recolher as mãos com agressividade e dar, mais ou menos, quatro passos para trás.

"Você não vai me enganar." falou com um sorriso ríspido e balançou a cabeça.

"Hinata…"

Itachi intensificou sua visão em direção ao rosto dela. Nunca havia reparado antes, mas ao ter observado bem, a íris de Hinata tinha uma tonalidade meio lilás. Também podia ver e perceber a raiva emanando do corpo pequeno da Hyuuga. Uma voz em sua cabeça lhe dizia que ela iria embora para sempre e, ao constatar as reações de Hinata seguirem esse caminho, tal sensação só aumentou.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo." Hinata falou se movimentando para se retirar do local. As lágrimas começavam a rolar e suas mãos cobriam a boca para evitar qualquer barulho sair da mesma.

Itachi tentou agarrá-la, mas ela foi ágil ao desviar de suas investidas. Correu atrás dela, porém foi impedido de continuar quando a porta foi fechada por ela. Socou a madeira e, sem demora, se aproximou de sua mesa. Apanhou, meio desajeitado, as chaves de seu carro para depois sair da sala. Seus olhos caçavam a silhueta de Hinata em agitação. O Uchiha relembrou a confissão dela e isso lhe deu forças para ir atrás dela. Chegou na área onde ficava o elevador e conseguiu vê-la caminhando para entrar no equipamento. Pôs mais velocidade em seus passos, no entanto, seu esforço não o fez chegar antes das portas se fecharem.

Hinata escorava-se no banco do carro.

Já se encontrava longe da Zona Masculina. Ela levou a mão para cobrir o rosto, este direcionado ao teto do automóvel. Os soluços do choro eram os únicos sons que se ouviam. Abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro afastando as mãos da face. Pôs os dedos na direção do veículo desligado para recuperar os sentidos. Sorriu triste e ajeitou sua expressão como podia.

"Foi melhor assim." Hinata disse, girando a chave para ligar o carro.

Ela dirigiu sem saber ao certo para onde iria. Mas, de uma coisa teve certeza, não voltaria para casa. Itachi a procuraria por lá, sem sombra de dúvidas. Averiguou em seu cérebro alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Sua mente estava tão concentrada que quase não percebeu o semáforo iluminar a cor vermelha. Bateu os dedos no volante forçando a sua cabeça a lembrar de qualquer pessoa. Exaltou-se, de repente, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Pegou sua bolsa e retirou de lá o celular. Analisou os nomes na lista de contato e parou em um deles. Arrastou o dedo na tela para iniciar a ligação. Demorou um pouco até que a pessoa atendesse.

"Alô!" Uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado da linha.

"Alô, Tenten?"

"É ela mesma. Quem fala?"

"Sou eu, a Hinata." disse verificando o semáforo.

"Hinata, que bom! Quanto tempo menina!" A agitação da outra chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Pois é, faz muito tempo." Nessa hora o sinal vermelho passou a ser verde. Hinata não teve outra opção senão apoiar o aparelho no ombro e acelerar o carro.

"Então, o que quer falar comigo Hinata?"

"Eu queria saber se você está em casa. Quero conversar com você." A Hyuuga disse verificando se vinham carros ao atravessar a rua.

"Estou sim, pode vir."

"Obrigada. Chego em alguns minutos. Tchau!"

Depois de ouvir a amiga se despedir também, não conseguiu, de imediato, se livrar do telefone. Quando pôde largá-lo, seus olhos arderam. Todos os acontecimentos haviam retornado como uma bomba em sua mente. Sentiu uma lágrima trilhar a lateral de seu rosto. Ela sabia que um dia aquela situação iria acontecer. Porém, nunca tinha pensado quão grande e violenta seria a sua dor. Retirou uma das mãos da direção para se limpar.

Tudo vai passar, Hinata fixou essa ideia na cabeça para depois direcionar sua atenção para o trânsito.

* * *

 **E aí? Gostaram?**

 **Tenho um aviso!**

 **De agora em diante, eu não tenho previsão de postagem. Já que tenho que mandar os capítulos para a betagem.**

 **Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! rsrsrs Obrigada mais uma vez por continuar comigo e de ler minha estória!**

 **Bem, é isso! Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelos comentários, favoritos e seguidas. Vocês são uns amores!**

 **#AmoVCSdeItahina! (Eu invento né! rsrs)**

 **Bjss de luz para todos!**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Oi pessoal!**

 **Como vocês estão? Espero que tudo bem!**

 **Então, vim para postar mais um capítulo! Uhuuuu!**

 **Primeiramente, quero agradecer a todo mundo que está acompanhando!**

 **Vocês são tudo bom! Bjss de luz!**

 **Sem mais comentários, vamos para o capítulo VII.**

 **Os comentários não logados vão ser respondidos no final da história.**

 **Boa leitura e até o final!**

* * *

"Nossa!" Uma mulher de cabelos cor chocolate depositou, na mesa de centro, um copo com água. "Que história amiga!"

"Eu sei Tenten, eu sei." Hinata pegou o copo e bebeu alguns goles da água que lhe foi oferecida. "Não sei de onde eu tirei tanta coragem para fazer isso." Seus olhos claros estavam encarando os castanhos da mulher a sua frente.

"Se você não estivesse me contando, eu não iria acreditar."

Hinata levou novamente, o copo a boca enquanto ouvia o comentário da amiga. Durante esse meio tempo, relembrou-se dos detalhes dos recentes acontecimentos. Recordou todas as emoções como se as estivesse vivendo naquele exato momento. Lembrou-se, instantaneamente, das palavras de Itachi, as quais jamais esqueceria. Sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas no fundo queria acreditar que fosse verdade. Ao perceber a última gota de água escorrer pelo vidro, tratou de dissipar tais pensamentos. Afastou o copo dos lábios e comentou:

"Eu também não sabia que tinha essa capacidade." Segurou o copo com as duas mãos.

"Quando amamos, nada pode nos impedir." Tenten sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, reclinando-se nas costas do sofá.

"E eu o amo tanto, Tenten." Os dedos apertaram o copo com força. "Eu pensei que podia conquistá-lo, mas não deu certo."

"E por que você se revelou? Poderia ter continuado como a secretária e, pelo que você me disse, ele nunca iria perceber."

"Eu não quero mais continuar com essa farsa. Ele nunca vai se apaixonar por mim." Direcionou seu campo de visão até uma janela que existia a sua frente. Prestou atenção em como as nuvens se juntavam para formar figuras de variados formatos, continuando a falar alguns segundos depois.

"E se eu continuasse trabalhando lá, eu estaria me matando a cada dia."

"E o que você pretende fazer agora?"

"Pensei muito e decidi ir embora do Rio de Janeiro."

"Para onde está pensando em ir?" Os olhos de Tenten brilharam em direção a sua amiga.

O timbre da voz de Tenten soava de modo preocupado. E Hinata notou esse detalhe.

"Lembra-se do meu primo, Neji?"

"Sim."

"Ele abriu uma empresa na Bahia junto a alguns amigos. Chama-se…" Sua testa franziu enquanto pensava. "Novo verão." Esticou os lábios em um sorriso forçado enquanto dizia. "Talvez, ele me arranje algo para fazer."

A Hyuuga esticou o braço para entregar o copo de vidro a Tenten. Observou o semblante preocupado de sua amiga. Soltou um suspiro pesado preocupada por estar escondendo certos detalhes dos acontecimentos, como o pedido de Itachi. Não era certo, principalmente, por se tratar da sua melhor amiga. Mas tinha receio de Tenten, ao saber disso, fá-lo-ia ficar para investigar as verdadeiras intenções do Uchiha. E ela não precisava saber o que já era visível, ela necessitava ficar o mais longe possível de Itachi Uchiha. Dissipou tais pensamentos ao ver sua amiga levantar vindo em sua direção.

A Mitsashi pegou o copo e o colocou sobre a mesa de centro. Em seguida, sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e mostrou, por pequenos gestos, a sua inquietude.

"É isso que você realmente quer?" Tenten colocou sua mão sobre a da Hyuuga para depois continuar. "Aqui, você sempre é bem-vinda."

"Eu sei, Tenten." Tratou de mostrar um sorriso. "Estou muito grata pela sua oferta." Apreciou o toque para, em seguida, desfazê-lo gentilmente. "Mas, se eu ficar, há grandes chances de Itachi me achar. E quero evitar isso."

"Entendo." A Mitsashi suspirou apoiando as mãos no joelho. "Eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

"Eu sabia que podia contar com seu apoio."

"Quando pensa em ir?"

"Amanhã. Não quero demorar mais que isso." disse Hinata.

Após a resposta da Hyuuga, Tenten moveu suas mãos pela extensão das coxas. Fez sua visão ficar distante como se estivesse observando o além. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro ainda com o olhar paralisado. Seu corpo liberou a tensão dos ombros e, de repente, as íris castanhas foram até a amiga.

"Pode me contar a história outra vez?" Tenten perguntou, sua voz continha uma ponta de humor.

Hinata havia passado a tarde na casa de Tenten. Quando a noite apareceu, resolveu ir embora para seu apartamento. Encontrava-se com a maioria das coisas prontas e, naquele momento, ela estava sentada em sua cama conversando ao telefone.

"Poderia me pegar no aeroporto?" Ela disse com a cabeça baixa. "Muito obrigada. Até amanhã, Neji." Falou, erguendo a cabeça e retirou o celular de perto do seu ouvido.

Um vento forte apareceu adentrando o quarto da Hyuuga. Por causa disso, a cortina da janela se movimentou e um ruído fraco ecoou pelo local. Hinata estava sentada na beira da cama, sequer se mexeu para saber o que havia acontecido. Seu rosto demonstrava tristeza, os olhos vermelhos junto aos rastros secos de lágrimas mostravam o tamanho do seu pranto. Girou sua cabeça para seu lado direito e encontrou a enorme mala marrom que usaria para ir embora. Nela estavam guardados os seus documentos, as roupas e dentre outras coisas importantes. Sentiu o celular na palma de sua mão e o virou para encontrar o visor escurecido. Fungou e não demorou para seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas outra vez.

Com agressividade, jogou o aparelho sobre a cama de casal e, ao mesmo tempo, experimentou o gosto salgado do choro entre seus lábios. Colocou a mão nos olhos na tentativa de conter sua fraqueza, porém quanto mais se obrigava a parar, menos seu corpo lhe obedecia. Irritada com a falta de controle de si mesma, ela desistiu de se reprimir e permitiu-se desabafar toda sua dor. Agarrou um dos travesseiros e o apertou contra seu corpo deitando-se no colchão.

Amaldiçoado foi o dia em que conheceu Itachi Uchiha!, pensou Hinata. Seus dentes trincaram, sua ira só aumentava em seu interior. Espremeu ainda mais a almofada em seu tronco, principalmente, ao lembrar de como o conheceu:

 _Era um dia comum de trabalho para Hinata. Sua função imediata era preparar todas as documentações necessárias para uma reunião. Sua atenção se encontrava totalmente voltada para os papeis emaranhados em sua mesa. Foi quando o senhor Fugaku Uchiha apareceu junto a seu filho mais velho. Ela já tinha ouvido falar dele, pois, vários murmúrios de que Fugaku o preparava para assumir seu lugar de presidente, eram comentados por toda a empresa. Ao ficar frente a frente com Itachi Uchiha, deixou-se analisá-lo. Observou o porte impactante que ele possuía, porém, a sua atenção foi direto para os olhos escuros dele. Eram hipnotizantes e tão penetrantes que achou que poderiam enxergar o interior de qualquer pessoa. Desviou seu olhar dele ao perceber seu coração disparar. Um arrepio percorreu a sua nuca enquanto seu corpo se tornava pesado. Colocou em sua mente que era apenas uma atração física e logo aquelas sensações iriam passar. No entanto, ao se cumprimentarem com um aperto de mão, ela descobriu o quanto estava enganada._

Ergueu-se, meio desajeitada, largando a almofada para longe de si. Ainda na cama, sentou-se escorando seu tronco na cabeceira de madeira. Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que abraçava seu próprio corpo. Relembrou de todas as sensações, os arrepios, o contato entre as peles, as danças e os beijos trocados pelos dois. Seu corpo se arrepiou de imediato, contorcendo-se de puro desejo. Lambeu os lábios e suspirou. Cobiçava aquele homem como se fosse um tesouro, queria tocar em cada parte daquele _pedaço de mal caminho_. Como fazia em seus sonhos mais profundos.

Levou as mãos aos cabelos para, em seguida, abrir os olhos. Ficou alguns minutos parada mordendo seu lábio inferior. Seu olhar e feição pensativos demonstravam que ela pensava em alguma estratégia. Não demorou muito para um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em sua boca. Foi até a mala, tirou algumas peças de roupa e seguiu, apressada, até a porta do banheiro.

Hinata se encontrava dentro do elevador observando os números, no painel, aumentarem. Averiguou estar perto de seu destino quando o número dezessete se mostrou. Recostou-se na parede do objeto, refletindo sobre as suas ações. Nenhum lamento ou incerteza se passou pela mente dela. Não se sentia estar, totalmente errada, por cometer tamanha imprudência.

O som da porta do elevador abrindo, fê-la dar o primeiro passo para se retirar daquele cubículo. Os saltos pretos faziam o barulho dos seus passos ecoaram pelo corredor. Em seu corpo, um vestido vermelho escuro emoldurava suas curvas. A peça era uma das que havia comprado para realizar seu fracassado plano.

Sentiu o coração doer e apertar, como se não existisse muito espaço para que ele pudesse bater, dentro do seu peito. Esfregou seus lábios um no outro, mostrando seu nervosismo. Parou ao encontrar uma porta branca. Encarou os três dígitos pendurados no objeto repensando sobre o que iria fazer naquele instante. Suspirou forte e apertou a campainha freneticamente. Sua mente se desligou rapidamente dos seus sentidos para imaginar a reação dele ao vê-la. Eram várias cenas se passando em sua mente. Ouviu uma resposta de dentro do apartamento, mas não conseguiu compreendê-la. Cessou suas ações e arrumou os cabelos ao escutar a fechadura ranger.

"Quem é que…" A voz de Itachi ecoou frio, demostrando sua impaciência.

Hinata não havia se importado com a suposta raiva de Itachi. Somente se deixou perceber o cheiro do sabonete, que tinha a mesma fragrância do perfume que ele sempre usava, e como a íris negra dele estava mais brilhante que o habitual. Céus como aquele homem podia ser tão perfeito, pensou Hinata. Outro detalhe que achou atraente foi o fato de vê-lo sem camisa.

Itachi se mantinha de pé segurando a maçaneta. Suas vistas arregaladas em direção a única pessoa a sua frente.

"Hinata…" O moreno disse com o tom de voz suave.

Como se a voz do Uchiha fosse um sinal de partida, a Hyuuga se aproximou dele com agilidade. Pousou suas mãos no peitoral desnudo e lançou seu corpo contra o dele. Aproximou os rostos e, com um movimento rápido, conectou as bocas para o início de um beijo feroz. Reconheceu os movimentos dos lábios masculinos, aos poucos, correspondê-la de igual. Com essa permissão concedida, agarrou o pescoço de seu _pedaço de mal caminho_ o prendendo contra si. No entanto, repentinamente, sentiu as enormes mãos masculinas envolverem seus braços e afastá-la. Depois que o contato entre os dois foi interrompido, Hinata lambeu os lábios e os alisou com o dedo indicador. Em seguida, concentrou sua atenção em Itachi.

A respiração dos dois eram intercaladas e tentavam inspirar o máximo de ar possível.

"Hinata." O Uchiha pronunciou ao recuperar seu fôlego. "Como conseguiu entrar aqui?"

* * *

 **E aí? Como foi o capítulo?**

 **Bem, espero que tenham gostado. E desculpem se eu demorei para postar.**

 **Mais uma vez, obrigada por terem a paciência de acompanhar a estória!**

 **Bjss de luz e até o próximo capítulo!**

 **Respostas do comentário**

 _ **Hime-23**_

 _ **capítulo V**_

 **Tudo tem um lado bom né Hime! kkkkkkk. Pode ter certeza! kkkkkkk**

 ** _Capítulo 6_ **

**Esse capítulo VII explicou quando ela começou a gostar dele, sabe. É, não vai ser fácil para o Itachi recuperar a Hinata não. kkkkk (pra me conquistar você tem que dançar, tem que suar e rebolar, kkkk).**

 **Hime, obrigada por comentar. Eu fico muito feliz de ver que você está gostando da história! Obrigada e Bjss de luz! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo VII. :***


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Oi pessoal!**

 **Tudo bem? Espero que sim!**

 **Então, estou aqui para postar mais um capítulo!**

 **E também para avisar que não tenho previsão de postar o próximo! Estou no último período do curso técnico e sabem aquele pressão que só o último período oferece? Estou muito sobrecarregada de atividades, trabalhos e afins.**

 **Obrigada por não desistirem de mim! Obrigada por lerem e continuarem lendo minha estória!**

 **Sem enrolações, capítulo VIII para vocês. Boa leitura!**

 **Até as notas finais!**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII**

Havia procurado aquela mulher por quase toda a cidade. E agora, ela se encontrava em seu apartamento. Umedeceu os lábios e soltou um suspiro. Abaixou a cabeça esfregando suas mãos pelo rosto, amenizando as sensações da investida que tinha recebido dela.

"Você ainda não respondeu… A minha pergunta." Ele falou, regularizando sua respiração.

Recebeu como resposta o silêncio.

Ainda de cabeça abaixada, Itachi não conseguiu vê-la cada vez mais perto de si. E somente a notou quando levantou o olhar para saber onde ela estava. Viu-se hipnotizado com a imagem da mulher. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, chamou-lhe atenção o vestido vermelho e como ele se encaixava, perfeitamente, nas pernas torneadas dela. O Uchiha engoliu a saliva e piscou freneticamente para retornar a vida real. Não podia deixar-se levar por desejos primitivos, ele pensou. Constatou um aperto em sua garganta, todavia não o impediu. E ao dizer, quase sua voz não havia saído.

"Por que se escondeu de mim?" perguntou Itachi, no momento exato em que Hinata parava a sua frente.

Todos os músculos de Itachi pausaram suas funções, deixando-o paralisado. O aroma da fragrância de Hinata se espalhou ao seu redor, criando mais sensualidade a situação. Desceu seu olhar com dificuldade, por seus músculos estarem endurecidos, para encará-la. Despropositadamente, por ela ser mais baixa, ele encontrou os seios da Hyuuga. Eles subiam e desciam conforme ela respirava. Desviou sua atenção, repreendendo-se por tê-lo feito. Entretanto, reconheceu que aquela visão mexeu com seus instintos.

Enquanto se repreendia, sentiu um arranhão pelo seu tronco nu e depois, a boca carnuda dela percorrer todo seu peitoral. Fechou os olhos, experimentando as ondas de prazer causadas por esse simples toque. O moreno repousou sua mão sobre o braço magro da mulher. Tentou afastá-la, mas fraquejou. Os beijos continuaram subindo por seu corpo até chegarem perto da sua orelha. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna ao escutá-la dizer:

"Que tal você parar de perguntar." Ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido e, em seguida, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Outra vez, Itachi fechou os olhos, tentando não se entregar às sensações que ela oferecia. O Uchiha notou as mãos de Hinata envolverem seu rosto e depois alcançarem seus cabelos. Enquanto isso acontecia, Itachi apertou ainda mais o braço dela, segurando-se para não soltar um gemido. Mas, de repente, a Hyuuga agarrou seus cabelos e os puxou fazendo sua cabeça se inclinar para o seu lado direito. Ele suspirou desejoso. Com a curva do pescoço exposta, não demorou muito para sentir a língua de Hinata percorrer por aquela região. Naquele momento, Itachi sentiu seu interior aquecer e se viu prestes a perder o controle.

"Eu quero ser sua, Itachi." Hinata declarou e logo depois, com a feição sedenta, distribuiu beijos em torno do queixo dele e, por último, o atraiu para selar seus lábios de forma calma.

A mente de Itachi parou de funcionar, recuperando-se depois de receber a investida da Hyuuga. De início, não foi capaz de corresponder muito bem. Todavia, ao ter degustado o sabor aveludado da boca de Hinata, seu raciocínio sumiu e a vontade dominou seu corpo. Segurou as laterais do rosto dela e passou a ditar a forma do beijo.

Quando foi correspondido como desejava, ele abandonou a face delicada e tratou de agarrá-la pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Excitou-se ao poder ouvir os sons de suas respirações desenfreadas e das bocas se provando. Após algum tempo, o moreno foi obrigado a parar com o beijo por falta de ar, porém, não largou a mulher de seus braços, ao contrário, enlaçou-a ainda mais forte.

"Ah… Itachi!" Hinata arfou, quando ele beijou o contorno de seu ombro.

Ele caminhou pela casa a levando consigo. Ocupados demais para prestar atenção no caminho, eles esbarravam uma hora em algum objeto, outra em uma parede. Ficaram algum tempo desse jeito até que Itachi resolveu parar e com cuidado a levantar em seus braços. Carregou-a seguindo pelo corredor até se aproximar da segunda porta a direita. Com Hinata nos braços, girou a maçaneta com um pouco de dificuldade.

Revelou-se por trás do objeto um quarto enorme. Itachi adentrou o cômodo e, desajeitadamente, empurrou a porta com os pés na tentativa de trancá-la. Sem querer esperar mais para tocá-la, ele colocou Hinata no chão. No mesmo instante, o Uchiha sentiu os braços e as mãos dela percorrem por todo seu peitoral. Ele a encarou ao mesmo tempo que acariciava a cintura fina dela. Observou os olhos dela transbordando de desejo e paixão. Levou sua mão direita para a lateral do rosto dela e a acariciou. Logo depois, os lábios e os corpos se grudavam, a cada segundo, com mais intensidade. As mãos dele percorriam as curvas dela escondidas pelo tecido da roupa.

Seu coração palpitou mais forte quando ela beijou o seu pescoço e, em seguida, interrompeu as caricias. Viu as mãos de Hinata irem até a lateral do próprio corpo e agarrar o zíper do vestido. Ele ajudou a retirar a peça e deslumbrou a pele clara que ia se revelando aos poucos. Maravilhou-se com a vermelhidão de seu rosto e decidiu guardar tal imagem em sua cabeça. Havia ficado tão distraído que se assustou ao notar as mãos finas da Hyuuga se moverem de seu abdômen para baixo. Abaixou a cabeça para saber o que ela pretendia. Encontrou-a mexendo no cós de sua calça de dormir. Continuou vendo e teve o prazer de vê-la retirar sua roupa. Observou a maneira como as palmas das mãos dela escorregavam pelas suas pernas enquanto abaixava a calça. Itachi sentiu o toque dela arder em sua pele causando arrepios por onde passava. Depois que a calça foi totalmente retirada. Hinata o acariciou dos pés à cabeça, Itachi fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o contato e se entregar as emoções.

"Você é meu pedaço de mal caminho!" Hinata sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Hinata o abraçou e ao seu comando, Itachi se moveu até sentir suas pernas encostarem na cama. Ela o empurrou de leve e isso o fez cair sentado na cama. Ele se arrumou melhor no colchão para logo dar atenção a Hinata. Reparou-a levar as mãos para as próprias costas e, em seguida, viu o sutiã perder a rigidez. Com isso, a Hyuuga retirou a peça e a lançou para longe. Depois disso, ela descalçou os saltos e se sentou no colo do Uchiha, pressionando a sua boca na dele. As mãos másculas percorreram a cintura e os quadris até alcançarem as coxas roliças. Ele as apertou com força ao sentir seu lábio inferior ser mordido e puxado. Hinata abraçou o pescoço dele e isso ofereceu a visão dos seus seios.

Hinata gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, ao receber beijos no colo dos seus seios.

Itachi rodeou seus braços na cintura dela novamente e aproveitou aquele momento para deitá-la na cama sob si. Ao encostarem no colchão, os dois se agarraram com força como se fossem se unir um no outro. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos e profundos, somente parando por falta de ar. Algum tempo depois, Itachi se soltou para acariciar seus dedos por toda a extensão do corpo dela. Trilhou sua língua do pescoço de Hinata e foi descendo as lambidas até encontrar os seios. Deliciou-se com eles por certo tempo para, logo mais, percorrer sua barriga até chegar a intimidade coberta. Retirou a calcinha e sua cueca enquanto observava Hinata se perder na luxuria do momento. Refez o caminho distribuindo beijos e lambidas até poder encontrar as feições lascivas da Hyuuga. Grudou seus lábios nos dela com volúpia e seu corpo tremeu quando recebeu o retorno ainda mais sensual. Cortou o beijo bruscamente respirando forte. Direcionou sua cabeça para perto do ouvido dela e pronunciou:

"Hinata…" Itachi falou, esfregando o nariz pela pele clara do pescoço dela. "É mais forte que eu, não consigo me controlar… Nunca me senti assim."

"Então, me mostre… Me faça sua." Sussurrou lenta e sensual, esfregando seus dedos entre os fios negros dele.

Calmamente, Itachi distribuiu beijos pela curva do ombro de Hinata. Passeou suas mãos másculas pelo corpo abaixo do seu, tentando memorizar cada parte, cada curva e aprender todas as zonas erógenas dela. Naquela posição, ela estava totalmente entregue a si. Seu coração acelerou e se aqueceu com aquela visão. Posicionou seu corpo e aos poucos foi encaixando os sexos. Naquele momento, uma corrente de prazer o inundou e um suspiro rouco escapou de sua garganta. Escutou Hinata gemer enquanto apertava e cravava as unhas em seus braços.

Reaproximou os corpos, unindo-os mais uma vez. Beijou-a calmamente e iniciou os movimentos devagar. Sentiu o corpo dela relaxar e começar a se contorcer pelo prazer. Intensificou as sensações quando Hinata pediu que fizesse. A partir disso, seus corpos se contorciam em deleite das emoções e prazeres. Os toques, o contato, as carícias os faziam se perder em meio a sensualidade que se emanava. Um à mercê do outro. Itachi, ao atingir o ápice, algum tempo depois de Hinata, foi dominado pelo sono. Porém, ainda teve forças para trazê-la para seu lado.

Itachi acordou e se lembrou, quase que de imediato, de todo o acontecido da noite anterior. Não estava sentindo Hinata perto de si, então, tateou pelo colchão a procura dela. Apalpou a área ao seu redor, mas não a encontrou. Abriu os olhos e somente se deparou com os lençóis bagunçados. Elevou-se de súbito e girou sua cabeça para todas as direções. Levantou-se da cama, tratou de vestir uma cueca e caminhou pela residência. Procurou por todos os cômodos e não teve sucesso. Logo veio uma pequena pressão em sua cabeça e pode sentir o coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Ela não pode fazer isso comigo, de novo não, pensou Itachi.

Subiu para retornar a seu quarto e apressar-se a se arrumar. Após ter se ajeitado, correu até o estacionamento e apanhou o seu carro. Pisou no acelerador e rezou para que ela não se escondesse como havia feito ontem. Parou seu automóvel do outro lado da rua ao chegar no endereço de Hinata. Achegou-se a portaria e pronunciou:

"Bom dia." disse para chamar atenção. "Hinata Hyuuga se encontra?" Não esperou o funcionário ser visto totalmente para perguntar.

"Com quem o senhor disse que quer falar?" Um senhor de idade franziu os olhos ao pôr seu rosto pela frecha da janela fumê.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Itachi falou com a voz mais forte, tanto pelo nervosismo quanto para o senhor poder escutar.

"Ah! Desculpe senhor, mas acho que a senhorita Hinata não vai mais morar aqui."

"Como assim?" Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e a testa enrugou miudamente. "Pode me explicar, por que eu não entendi."

"Senhor, a senhorita Hinata saiu hoje cedo com duas malas dizendo que iria viajar e que provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo. Pra mim, ela se mudou."

"E o senhor sabe para onde ela foi?" Caminhou para chegar mais perto do homem e poder escutá-lo melhor.

"Isso eu não sei informa-lo, já que ela não me disse."

"Ninguém do prédio tem ideia de onde ela está?" perguntou Itachi remexendo levemente as chaves do carro pelos dedos.

"Acho que não senhor, os vizinhos aqui não têm intimidade uns com os outros." O velhinho respondeu, porém pôs em suas feições um pouco de desconfiança.

"Obrigado."

O Uchiha deu as costas ao porteiro, apertou os lábios um no outro à medida que transformava, a mão que segurava as chaves, em punho. Balançou a cabeça frouxamente para acalmar-se. Trocou o molho de chaves de mão para poder alisar e puxar os cabelos. Deu seu primeiro passo para sair dali, mas foi parado pela voz do velho funcionário do prédio, não ousou se virar ao escutar ele perguntar.

"Espere! Ontem, o senhor veio aqui procurar por ela." O velho falou com um tom curioso. "O que o senhor é dela?"

Itachi colocou as chaves do carro dentro do bolso da calça jeans azul escura. Sorriu observando as pedras coladas formando a calçada do edifício. Girou para o senhor e lhe pronunciou.

"Sou o chefe dela." comunicou sério.

Depois da resposta, Itachi caminhou até seu carro. Abriu a porta deste e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Apoiou sua cabeça no volante e soltou um longo suspiro. E enquanto erguia-se e colocava a chave do automóvel, Itachi começou a perceber os seus sentimentos que estavam escondidos dentro de si.

* * *

 **Oi! Estou perdoada pela demora? Desculpem!**

 **Obrigada por ter paciência e me esperar! Vcs são uns fofos!**

 **Bjsss de luz e até o próximo capítulo!**

 **Resposta do comentário**

 **Hime-23**

 **Pois é Hime quero ver como o Itachi vai sair dessa! kkk**

 **Eu realmente quero te agradecer por comentar! Obrigada por ler e por gostar da minha estória! Eu só não posto rápido porque eu e minha beta estamos muito ocupadas com relação aos estudos. Espero que não tenha desistido da minha estória. Desculpe por demorar.**

 **Bjss de luz! Até o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Oi gente! Com vocês estão?**

 **Como foi o Natal?**

 **Então, estou aqui para postar mais um capítulo!**

 **Vou desejar um feliz ano novo pra vocês! Que 2018 seja um ano repleto de conquistas, felicidades e paz!**

 **Ano que vem, eu vou fazer um cronograma para as datas de postagem. Acho que no próximo capítulo eu já posto aqui como vai acontecer.**

 **Boas férias e recessos!**

 **Bjss de luz!**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

Itachi estava sentado em sua mesa observando as vendas daquele mês, quanto de estoque havia em sua indústria e a Provisão para Credito de Liquidação Duvidosa. Analisou as informações e admitiu que deveria considerar aumentar a quantidade de produção, mas não poderia se precipitar dessa maneira. Pegou o telefone e discou a chamada rápida, mas não foi atendido. Retornou o telefone no gancho de forma irritada ao lembrar-se da ausência de Hinata.

"Droga!" resmungou baixo.

Tudo ao seu redor estava cooperando para se recordar de Hinata? Pensou Itachi. Apanhou o aparelho e ligou para a secretária do vice-presidente. Ordenou-a que comunicasse a ele para que viesse a sua sala e depois finalizou a chamada. Arrastou a cadeira giratória até o computador, desativou o descanso de tela e começou a navegar na internet.

Lia o sétimo e-mail quando o som da porta batendo ecoou pelo ambiente de sua sala. Itachi, no mesmo instante, autorizou a entrada. Retirou sua atenção da tela do eletrônico, arrumando o seu terno. Procurou os papeis que havia olhado há minutos e os pegou. Logo depois, dedicou sua concentração ao seu irmão enquanto esperava-o se sentar.

"Tenho boas notícias…" O vice-presidente alegou até ser interrompido.

"Eu te pedi para vir aqui para me ajudar nessa situação." Lançou os documentos em direção ao homem à sua frente.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos, de forma irritada, em direção ao irmão mais velho. Girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro não acreditando nas ações do presidente e apanhou as folhas. Verificou página por página. Movimentou a cabeça como se entendesse e concordasse com todos os dados informados no documento. Folheou a última página e não se deparou com nada que o irmão não pudesse resolver sozinho.

"Não entendi o porquê de ter me chamado." Posicionou o documento na mesa de madeira e escorou-se no encosto da cadeira. Prestou atenção no seu irmão e nas feições sérias dele. "É óbvio que deve aumentar a produção, a previsão é de termos mais demanda."

"Mas…" Itachi esfregou os olhos e o rosto. "Temos que pensar melhor, o PCLD está…"

"Você não está bem." Sasuke disse, continuando a analisar seu irmão. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu…" O mais velho ali na sala suspirou forte, apoiou os braços na mesa e abaixou a cabeça.

"Tudo isso tem a ver com a Hinata?"

Ainda com a cabeça baixa, Itachi riu pequeno ao escutar as palavras do mais novo. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Lambeu os lábios com rapidez e esfregou seu rosto com força, soltando um suspiro. Elevou o olhar em direção ao vice-presidente, encarando-o por alguns segundos.

"Perguntei porque passei pela mesa dela e não a encontrei." O Uchiha mais novo pronunciou. "Está atrasada?"

Itachi colocou as mãos na boca e fechou os olhos. Depois retirou-as e contemplou o teto da sua sala. Em seguida, mirou sua atenção ao irmão para dizer:

"Não, vice-presidente. Ela não virá mais."

"Como assim não vem mais?" Cruzou os braços, suas sobrancelhas se suspenderam ao averiguar o outro a sua frente.

"Você não demitiu ela, demitiu?" Ao não receber resposta, Sasuke elevou o tom de voz para continuar. "Responda!"

"Eu não a demiti." Suspirou depois de dizer. "É uma longa história."

"Eu estou ouvindo. Pode começar."

Itachi suspirou mais uma vez. Ajeitou-se adequadamente na cadeira e passou a contar todos os acontecimentos. Falou sobre todas as situações na boate e o dia que ela se demitiu. Ocultou certos acontecimentos, como o da noite passada, por exemplo. Ele não precisava saber desses detalhes, pensou Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho terminou seus comentários e esperou alguma reação do irmão.

Após ouvi-lo, Sasuke mantinha sua visão distante como se observasse o além. Descruzou os braços, pressionando seus lábios um no outro. Girou a cabeça devagar à sua esquerda e com um estralo separou os lábios. Retornou seu olhar ao presidente somente para mostrar seu sorriso maquiavélico e bater palmas demoradamente.

"Eu sabia." Sasuke pronunciou ao finalizar com as palmas. "Você nunca me enganou quanto a isso, Itachi!"

"Eu não estou te enganando, essa é a verdade."

"É a verdade? É isso que você diz para mim?" O caçula balançou a cabeça, deixando claro que não aceitava a resposta que recebeu. "Você não me engana. Você gosta da Hinata, por isso fez todo aquele teatrinho da outra vez, só para não me ver junto a ela."

"Não fale besteiras…"

"Não é besteira. Você, senhor presidente " Ironizou ao falar. ", queria ficar com o caminho livre para conquistar a Hinata."

"Eu não fiz nada disso!" Itachi afirmou com dureza.

"Fez, Itachi! Você planejou tudo!" O Uchiha mais novo falou alto e se levantou da cadeira como um relâmpago. "E inventou toda essa história ridícula para não dizer que a demitiu. Você não nos quer juntos!"

A cada palavra Sasuke se irritava ainda mais. Afastou-se da mesa do irmão para não perder o raciocínio. Seu corpo se movimentava sozinho, os seus músculos não aguentavam ficar parados. Por isso, dizia tudo fazendo gestos e expressões. Sasuke se sentia como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, se seu irmão falasse mais alguma baboseira.

"Cale-se!" Itachi falou ríspido e forte.

"Não me mande calar a boca!" Sasuke se aproximou da mesa do presidente. "Você não tem moral nenhuma _pra_ isso!" Bateu forte com uma das suas mãos no objeto e apontou o dedo indicador em frente ao rosto de Itachi.

"Abaixe esse dedo!" Itachi se levantou, fazendo a cadeira giratória se movimentar alguns centímetros e bater em um móvel qualquer da sala. "Eu exijo mais respeito como seu irmão mais velho e presidente!"

"Vai se ferrar!"

Ao compreender o significado das palavras, Itachi arregalou os olhos e levou a mão esquerda ao colarinho da roupa do irmão. Puxou-o para mais perto de si com uma força que não sabia que possuía. Durante essas ações, ouviu o barulho de papeis, canetas e outros objetos caírem e se espalharem pela mesa. Sua respiração se intensificou e, com seu olhar preso ao dele, disse enfurecido:

"Repita o que acabou de dizer! Repita!"

"Foi o que você ouviu, seu imbecil!" Sasuke retrucou com mais intensidade. O olhar negro também fervendo de raiva.

Itachi sentiu todo seu corpo tremer e se inundar em fúria ao ouvir a resposta. Suas expressões se fecharam e suas mãos estavam doendo para descontar aquela sensação intensa. Em sua cabeça, começou a fixar a ideia de bater em Sasuke até que ele parasse com aquela idiotice. Sem poder controlar seus movimentos, sua mão direita se fechou em punho e acabou desferindo um soco forte no rosto do irmão.

Sasuke recebeu a agressão e com o impacto seu corpo cambaleou para trás. Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, levou a mão ao rosto para localizar onde foi machucado. O canto da sua boca estava avermelhado, porém não havia sinal de sangramento. Soltou um grunhido de dor e observou Itachi falar:

"Você é o único imbecil por aqui!" gritou. "Se a Hinata te quisesse, ela teria te procurado há muito tempo e ninguém, nem mesmo eu, poderia ter impedido isso!"

"E quer saber de uma coisa!" O presidente trovejou com toda a sua fúria. "Eu sinto atração por ela, sim!"

Após seu comentário, Itachi começou a ajeitar o terno em seu corpo de forma rude. Abotoou-o com pressa e desajeitadamente por causa da tremedeira, provocada pela raiva. Sentia seu corpo arder, consumindo-o por dentro. Também sentiu seu coração como se estivesse incompleto, faltando alguns pedaços. Respirou fundo para tentar se tranquilizar e amenizar o peso em sua cabeça, além dos outros sintomas, para que pudesse raciocinar melhor. Durante essa tentativa, dirigiu sua atenção ao irmão, vendo-o se preocupar com o machucado.

Sasuke continuou com a mão no canto da boca na tentativa de fazer a dor passar. Seus olhos se direcionaram a Itachi. A irritação que sentiu ao ouvir a última frase dita por ele era tão forte que as suas pálpebras tremiam. Não se importou de ter sentido à vontade de se vingar de seu próprio irmão a qualquer custo. Com a cabeça direcionada a tais pensamentos, ele tinha a coisa certa para fazê-lo sofrer.

"Itachi " Ele movimentou a mandíbula dolorida. ", agora pouco, você se pareceu muito com o nosso pai."

Itachi inflou suas narinas em pura irritação. Como resultado, pôde sentir as duas intensas pulsações do seu coração. Itachi sabia o jogo que seu querido irmão estava jogando e isso era um golpe baixo. Mas, não iria cair diante dele tão facilmente.

"Saía, agora." Expressou sério.

A dor não impediu que Sasuke soltasse um riso pequeno ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava suas roupas. Deu as costas a Itachi e caminhou até a porta, pronto para ir embora. Porém, no momento em que iria abrir a porta, ele parou e comentou de costas.

"Se o que você me disse for verdade." As palavras foram ditas de maneira arrogante. "Ainda bem que ela foi embora." Girou levemente o corpo para encarar o irmão mais velho. "Porque se eu não posso ficar com a Hinata. Você também não pode." Finalizou com a voz cortante e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Com o som da batida forte na porta, o corpo de Itachi relaxou. A cada segundo que se passava, ele sentia seus músculos fraquejarem e, para não desabar no chão, levou suas mãos até a mesa. Apoiou-se no móvel. Procurou por sua cadeira e a encontrou um pouco distante de onde estava. Esforçou-se para trazê-la de volta, sentou-se e pôs as mãos no rosto.

"O que eu fiz!"

Fechou os olhos com força e isso fez todos os momentos da briga passaram em sua mente como um filme de curta metragem. No entanto, a parte mais infeliz foi quando Sasuke o comparou com seu pai. Lembrar de Fugaku Uchiha não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo para Itachi, ele simplesmente preferia resolver qualquer outro assunto. Seus olhos arderam e a vontade de chorar era enorme dentro de si.

"Não posso chorar." Falou, quando sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

Eram dezesseis horas e Itachi esforçava-se ao máximo em seu trabalho para se distrair e não recordar da tremenda discussão de mais cedo. Mantinha-se vidrado na tela do computador lendo contratos, notificações e mensagens. Porém, em meio a suas tarefas, o telefone tocou. Sem prestar muita atenção, o Uchiha tateou a mesa a procura do aparelho e o aproximou do ouvido quando o encontrou.

"Alô." proferiu, retornando ao computador.

"Por que você atendeu? Onde está sua secretária?" A voz masculina expôs de forma fria.

Itachi reconheceu, perfeitamente, aquela voz e não acreditou no que estava acontecendo consigo. Seus músculos e a respiração pararam por um segundo, largou tudo o que se prestava a fazer e deu total concentração ao telefone. O dia de hoje estaria no topo do pior dia de sua vida, concluiu Itachi.

"Estou sem secretária hoje." Entortou sua mandíbula à medida que suas íris se direcionavam para observar qualquer parte da sala.

"Humf…" O homem do outro lado da linha falou. "Não liguei para isso."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha mãe?" perguntou.

"Não." O outro falou com indiferença. "Mas, aconteceu com a minha empresa."

O silêncio reinou depois desta última frase. Itachi não se atreveu a perguntar se seu pai estava na linha, o que seria maravilhoso se a resposta fosse negativa. Mas, podia ouvir a respiração dele. Então, a única coisa que fez foi esperar por alguma coisa.

"Eu já fiquei sabendo da perda dos investimentos, Itachi." O presidente conseguia imaginar como seu pai estaria naquele momento. "Por quanto tempo achou que iria me esconder isso!"

"Aconteceram muitas coisas por isso não…"

"Eu já falei com Sasuke e ele disse que conseguirão recuperar, pelo menos, o valor que foi investido." Fugaku pronunciou com um fio de irritação e seriedade. "O que você tem na cabeça Itachi!"

"Desculpe."

"Desculpas não resolvem os problemas. Resolvem?" Fugaku perguntou desafiador.

"Não."

"Foi o que eu achei." Fugaku disse, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta."Escute bem, eu não te criei para acabar com a minha empresa, Itachi." Continuou de forma arrogante. "Eu te criei para pensar e fazer o melhor para a Zona Masculina. Fui claro?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Ótimo." E o som da ligação sendo encerrada foi a melhor coisa que havia acontecido naquele dia, pensou Itachi.

* * *

 **Oi gente. Gostaram?**

 **Agora resposta de comentários.**

 **Hime-23**

 **Oi Hime-23. É ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Itachi. Bjss de luz! Feliz Natal atrasado e um prospero Ano Novo!**

 **Guest**

 **Hi, Guest! How are you? Thanks for reading my story and commenting!**

 **I need say that I am using the tradutor, because don't understand your language. So, sorry for anything that I speak of wrong**

 **Now, let's answer the coment.**

 **I will explain your first question in the course of story. About Hinata, she kind of wanted a remembrance of him since she "theoretically" will not see him anymore. I hope you're enjoying the story. See you!**


End file.
